Luna Roja
by cristymv
Summary: William, un soldado de los Volturi, ha sido asignado junto con Alton una misión a la cual no le encuentra sentido. Necesitan confirmar que los Niños de la Luna han sido extintos. Al parecer el destino tiene un terrible sentido del humor; un giro inesperado a lo que él ya consideraba perdido y una esperanza para lo que el futuro le depara.
1. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Todos los personajes reconocibles y escenarios son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, en este caso Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes originales y la historia son propiedad del autor. El autor no está asociado con el dueño, creador o productor de la saga. No se busca violar los derechos de autor o copyright.

**_Capítulo 1.- William y Alton_**

**POV: William, un soldado de los Volturi.**

**Locación: Siberia.**

**Año: Invierno de 1860.**

Tres años he estado atorado con este pedazo de mierda, al principio pensaba que era tan solo una idea preconcebida mía, pero conforme más lo conozco, más consciente estoy de que los monstruos existen y desafortunadamente caen en tres diferentes categorías:

La primera, los humanos que son monstruos, criaturas envidiosas que únicamente piensan en su propio placer, sin importar que tan lejos tienen que llegar para obtenerlo.

La segunda engloba a los que son como yo, vampiros que matamos para saciar nuestra sed sin importar quién es nuestra víctima.

Y la tercera, que son del peor tipo, son aquellos que mezclan a las dos categorías previamente mencionadas: un humano que era un monstruo y que fue transformado en un vampiro. Que suerte la mía, mi compañero es uno de ellos.

No entiendo porque el Amo decidió que Alton y yo fuéramos un equipo en esta tarea, no podríamos haber sido más diferentes el uno del otro. Hmmm, tal vez esa era la razón. Pero en realidad lo único que importar es tener al Amo feliz, y si el que yo esté con este idiota es lo que se necesita, pues ni modo.

Pienso que nuestra misión no tiene ningún objetivo y es una pérdida de tiempo, buscar alguna señal de que existen los Niños de la luna, pffff… Es como decir: "Tráeme la prueba de que existe el Coco".

Pero si vemos las cosas positivamente, al menos tengo la excusa perfecta para alejarme de _ella _sin que se enoje, en especial si es el Amo el que lo está pidiendo

Sé que la mayoría de los vampiros me envidian porque ella me escogió y simplemente por ese hecho me he creado varios enemigos, pero no es como si yo lo hubiera decidido. En realidad nunca he tenido elección, ni siquiera cuando ella decidió transformarme en un vampiro. Esta misión pareció ser el escape que estaba buscando cuando me asignaron, hasta que vi quien era mi compañero.

—William —se me acerca—, nuevamente soñando despierto con Heidi —se para a mí lado con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Al parecer su caza fue exitosa, pero ya aprendí a no preguntar, con él, cuanto menos sepas mejor; en especial en cualquier cosa relacionada con esa actividad. Él no está contento de que no disfrutemos los mismos "gustos", pero los niños y la gente de la iglesia están fuera de mí menú además de que jamás he encontrado diversión en "jugar" con mi comida.

—Ya te dije que no estoy interesado en ella —se me queda viendo como si estuviera loco.

—Eso no es lo que yo veía una y otra y otra vez —mueve sus caderas hacia adelante y atrás en una forma muy asquerosa. Siempre traté de ser discreto, pero Heidi encontraba muy emocionante hacerlo en cualquier lugar que se pudiera imaginar, por lo que no estoy seguro si en realidad alguien nos vio. Alton puede estar inventándolo con el fin de molestarme y no le voy a dar esa satisfacción.

—Eso quedó en el pasado y ahora tengo una mente más clara —conozco la habilidad de Heidi, una vez que te conviertes en su objetivo es casi imposible decirle que no, no importa que es lo que pida.

—Espera a que regresemos, tal vez pienses diferente cuando la veas. Estoy seguro que tiene mucha energía acumulada para su pequeña mascota —se ríe de su propia broma, su carcajada resonante volviéndome loco.

—En realidad no me importa lo que pienses, Alton —me adelanto dejándolo atrás con su oscuro sentido del humor.

No es que no me guste Heidi ya que ella es muy atractiva, físicamente es la mujer perfecta, con curvas en todos los lugares correctos, sus largas y marcadas piernas que sólo algunos han sido afortunados de poder ver; su cintura minúscula invitándote a poner tus brazos alrededor. Su cara hermosa sin una sola imperfección en ella. Muchos hombres se han enamorado de ella, quien sabe cuántos sonetos han sido escrito tratando de capturar su belleza, o cuantas canciones tratando de conquistar su corazón, pero eso no es lo que ella busca. Con Heidi las cosas son sencillas, mientras tengas una belleza física que sea digna de la de ella y los movimientos adecuados en la cama, nada más importa. Ni siquiera los sentimientos o la inteligencia.

Sin embargo eso no es lo que yo estoy buscando, si ese fuera el caso ya me hubiera casado hace tantos años mientras era humano, tenía suficientes mujeres persiguiéndome, tenía proposiciones de cualquier tipo de mujer: solteras, viudas y aún casadas; incluso me ofrecían dinero. Pero no me iba a conformar, si estaba planeando pasar el resto de mi vida con ella tenía que ser mucho más que eso, mi madre me educó bien… El amor es el elemento clave para una larga y sana relación, tu pareja necesita ser compatible contigo. Y considerando que ahora soy un vampiro y que mi período de vida es mucho más largo que el de un humano, estar amarrado a la mujer incorrecta haría de mí ahora infierno algo insoportable.

Pero el amor no está en los planes de Heidi, ella quiere ser adorada y que el resto de la comunidad la envidie. Ella puede creer que eso es amor, porque califico con sus requerimientos, el problema es que ella no califica en los míos. La única cosa a la que me pude resistir fue a decirle que la amo. Tal vez no es mucho, pero al menos fui capaz de salvar un poco de mi dignidad.

Alton me alcanza, su cabeza está en lo que nos acontece.

—William, el mapa —saco el mapa de los bolsillos de mi capa. Lo mantengo actualizado con las áreas que hemos cubierto y señalo cual va a ser el plan para la siguiente luna llena.

Alton se acerca, me quita el mapa de las manos y comienza a analizarlo.

Veo toda el área marcada en rojo y siento orgullo de lo que hemos logrado.

Los últimos tres años hemos verificado una gran extensión de terreno, no hemos sido tan rápidos como lo hubiera deseado, considerando que la mayor parte del mes tenemos que quedarnos dentro de la ciudad manteniendo un perfil bajo, buscando un rumor, una historia o chisme que nos indique la posibilidad de su existencia y en donde enfocarnos durante la luna llena. Bueno, al menos eso es lo que yo he hecho, en cambio Alton se ha dedicado a capturar a pequeñas damiselas y torturarlas hasta que finalmente las drena de la vida, creando un nuevo chisme para la ciudad.

Cuando la luna llena alcanza lo alto en el cielo, es el momento para comenzar a correr. Nos movemos rápido a través de montañas y desiertos; no hay ningún bosque tan profundo, ni caverna tan oscura, cualquier señal es suficiente razón para que nos aseguremos que no quede una piedra sin voltear. En realidad no sé cómo son los Niños de la Luna, o su aroma. Lo poco que conozco es por la descripción que el Amo y Alton me han dado, la cual debe de ser suficiente.

Alton los ha visto, él acompaño a Jane y Alec en sus misiones. Le encanta contarme las historias una y otra vez, asegurándose de no editar ningún detalle de cómo destazaban a las criaturas, matando cada una de las que podían encontrar. Alec era el encargado de incapacitar a las bestias y controlarlas hasta que saliera el sol. Jane era la responsable de torturarlos en su forma humana hasta que confesaran de las locaciones de otros. Alton y un grupo de soldados los buscaban y los mataban, quemando sus restos al final.

Uno tras otro iban cayendo, con la información que Jane conseguía, su expedición no fue tan larga como la nuestra; no había necesidad de esperar a la luna llena. Tantos inocentes que murieron, todo con el fin de asegurar que su virus no se expandiera, matando a sus familiares, amigos y hasta a los vecinos. Alton dice que se han extinguido.

De vez en cuando crean este tipo de expediciones, y hasta la fecha no se ha encontrado a ningún Hijo de la Luna. Ahora nos toca a nosotros, afortunadamente ya vamos a medio camino.

—Es hora de movernos hacia el Este —Alton dobla el mapa y me lo avienta. Lo guardo dentro de los bolsillos de la capa. Me doy cuenta que su buen humor está desapareciendo, le gusta estar en la ciudad, pero odia los días en que estamos buscando al "mito" o así es como él les llama; pero órdenes son órdenes y las va a seguir para conseguir la aprobación del Amo y mantener el respeto de Caius.

—Vamos a ver si me puedes mantener el paso —se gira para ver mi reacción, mantengo mi cara seria, pretendiendo que no lo escuche. _Claro idiota, piensa eso, algún día te voy a comprobar lo equivocado que estás._

Comienza a correr, no es tan rápido como yo pero le dejo creer que lo es, lo último que quiero es que me esté pidiendo constantemente una competencia. Sé que puede ser un terrible perdedor, como Félix, los dos constantemente peleándose con el solo fin de demostrar quién es más fuerte y honestamente, es irritante; así que por mi propio bien le dejo pensar que él es más rápido, a mí me importa un rábano.

Tres años de seguir a este hombre me han enseñado todos sus movimientos. Él siendo el líder y conociendo mejor al enemigo va al frente, decidiendo la dirección a seguir. Se ha vuelto tan predecible, confía demasiado en sus instintos y fuerza bruta, sin pensar cual es la forma más inteligente de movernos. Afortunadamente yo controlo el mapa y básicamente le indico de una forma indirecta la forma de movernos, de lo contrario estaríamos moviéndonos en círculos.

Corremos rápido por el bosque de Siberia, me gusta este tipo de vegetación, con el bosque cubierto de pinos, piceas y alerce, posiblemente no el mejor terreno si estás buscando a una criatura mítica pues existen muchos lugares en donde se pueden esconder, haciendo nuestra misión más difícil y lenta de lo esperado. Pero nuestros sentidos están alertas a cualquier ruido, aroma o movimiento que nos hacen regresar y dar otro vistazo. Mantenemos este ritmo por seis horas.

Por lo general estoy muy calmado, tratando de mantener la cabeza fría durante nuestras exploraciones, pero hoy es diferente. Conforme más nos adentramos al bosque más nervioso me siento.

A Alton no le ha pasado desapercibido; me da unas miradas de advertencia, indicando que me tengo que mantener enfocado, pero no puedo. Siento como si nos estuvieran siguiendo; pero cada vez que volteo hacia atrás no hay nada. El viento que nos está golpeando a la cara no trae ningún aroma diferente, pero si consideramos que alguien nos está siguiendo, el viento lleva nuestro aroma al que nos acosa.

—Alton —trato de que me haga caso, pero sigue moviéndose como si nada hubiera sucedido—. Deberíamos de regresar, tengo un presentimiento.

—Soldado, hay que continuar, ya cubrimos esa área y no tiene sentido regresar —sé que lo he molestado; le gusta indicar que él es mi superior cuando esto sucede.

Escucho un aullido a lo lejos proveniente del norte; mis ojos que están viendo a Alton, notan un pequeño salto que trata de suprimir. Hemos escuchado a lobos aullar en el pasado, pero este es diferente y él lo sabe.

—Alton —intento llamar su atención otra vez, pero sigue moviéndose como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Otro aullido proveniente del sur logra que se detenga por completo. Alcanzo a prever su movimiento lo que evita que choque contra él. Se gira y me ve, su cara con una sonrisa escalofriante. La he visto con anterioridad, cuando elige a su próxima víctima, un plan oscuro está formándose en su cabeza y la pura emoción de que va a crearle dolor a otra criatura y hacer de su vida un infierno, o el poco tiempo que le queda, lo hace feliz.

Un tercer aullido, esta vez del oeste, nos indica que nuestra única salida es en una sola dirección. Comienzo a correr pero Alton se queda quieto.

— ¡Alto Soldado! Que ellos vengan a nosotros —grita a todo volumen, un asqueroso placer en su voz—. Podemos hacernos cargo de ellos —si las bestias no sabían en donde nos encontrábamos, Alton se aseguró con esos gritos de indicarles en donde estamos.

—Están en su forma de lobos —aún recuerdo la pequeña explicación que Alton me dio. Un Niño de la luna en su forma de lobo es superior en velocidad y fuerza que el promedio de los vampiros, sumando que tienen la ventaja de una quijada fuerte, con la que nos pueden destazar. Se rumora que al Amo Caius casi lo mata uno; y en este momento existen tres que dirigen en nuestra dirección.

—Pero son salvajes y completamente idiotas, sus instintos los dominan —la emoción se incrementa en su voz.

_¿Qué demonios? Yo sé quién es el más idiota de todos y no es ninguno de los Hijos de la Luna._

—Será más fácil que los rastreemos durante el día cuando no pueden convertirse en lobos —le digo mientras escucho a la distancia unos gruñidos acercándose.

—No, se pueden ocultar. Nuestras órdenes son claras Soldado, es hora de pelear —une sus manos y comienza a tronarse los nudillos. Se da la vuelta, ahora su espalda está contra la mía, en espera de que llegue el enemigo.

Comienzo a pensar en mis opciones y llego a la conclusión de que hubiera sido mejor quedarme con la vampira sexi y controladora que con el vampiro sádico, feo y loco. No es como si hubiera tenido alguna opción en la decisión, pero ahora sí; podría dejarlo atrás solo y que ellos lo maten a, haciendo un mundo mejor en donde vivir. Cuando llegue el día, los encuentro y los mato en venganza de su muerte, cumpliendo con las órdenes del Amo. Pero somos un equipo y es mejor si trabajamos juntos, en especial si necesito obtener información de ellos.

Mi giro, aún con la tentación de ese pensamiento y me doy cuenta que Alton ya no está a mi espalda, sus huellas claramente indicando que corrió hacia el Este.

_¡HIJO DE PUTA!_ Me dejo atrás para distraer a los lobos, mientras él huye.

Los gruñidos se acercan de tres diferentes direcciones. Al parecer es hora de mostrarle a Alton quien de los dos es más rápido.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Todos los personajes reconocibles y escenarios son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, en este caso Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes originales y la historia son propiedad del autor. El autor no está asociado con el dueño, creador o productor de la saga. No se busca violar los derechos de autor o copyright.

**_Capítulo 2.- Correr por tu vida o Pelear_**

**POV: William. **

Alcanzo a Alton, tan pronto como se percata de mi presencia lo escucho maldecir. _¡Cobarde!_ Es el pensamiento que cruza mi mente. Lo podría dejar atrás pero soy mejor hombre que él, además mis oportunidades de vivir son mayores si nos mantenemos juntos, por lo que me quedo a su lado.

Nos las hemos ingeniado para poner algo de distancia entre las criaturas y nosotros, ya no escucho las tres pisadas que estaban siguiéndonos, sino solo dos. El separarnos nos da una ventaja para cuando tengamos que matarlos.

Mantenemos este paso por una hora sin hablarnos. La buena noticia es que el sol no tardará en salir; la mala, uno de los hombres lobos nos está alcanzado.

Noto que Alton está teniendo problemas para mantenerme el paso.

—Soldado, hemos separado el grupo acorde a mi plan —_claro idiota, ¿en realidad crees que soy tan estúpido?_ No me atrevo a contestarle, simplemente asiento con la cabeza—. Ahora es el momento adecuado para matar al primero y buscar a los otros dos —disminuye su velocidad hasta que se para por completo. Su cara se ve drenada, no sé si es por el esfuerzo o por el miedo.

Hago un análisis rápido del área; nuestra mejor opción es engañarlo. Estamos en un lugar saturado de vegetación, escondernos será sencillo pero lo idea no es esa, sino matarlo. Tenemos unos cuantos preciados segundos para definir un plan.

—Alton nuestra mejor opción es engañar a la criatura y atacarla. Así que uno de nosotros tiene que ser el cebo —lo miro directo a los ojos.

—Exactamente, estaba pensando en eso —_seguramente_—,_ c_reo que va a ser mejor que tú seas el cebo — _¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido? _— Yo soy más fuerte y puedo destazar fácilmente a la criatura una vez que la atrapemos.

¿Acaso voy a poner mi vida en las manos equivocadas? Ni que estuviera loco. ¿Cómo va ese dicho? No pongas todos los huevos en una misma canasta; mi plan de emergencia es el amanecer, al menos sé que puedo confiar en que va a salir el sol.

Antes de darle una respuesta, Alton desaparece para "esconderse", o al menos ese es un pensamiento más reconfortante que creer que me ha abandonado.

Cierro los ojos y dejo que mis otros sentidos me indiquen la proximidad de mi oponente. Sus gruñidos están cerca, ni si quiera se molesta en cambiar su trayectoria, está siguiendo nuestros pasos. Pronto lo podré ver.

Abro mis ojos, su aroma está en el aire y es como una mezcla de queroseno, perro mojado y algo más que se las ingenia para traer recuerdos de mi pasado como humano. Sin embargos mi nariz no está aceptando amablemente este nuevo olor y me encuentro sintiéndome enojado; necesito mantener una cabeza clara, si dejo que mis sentimientos dicten mis acciones sería igual que la criatura salvaje.

Finalmente mi oponente me muestra su fea cara. Está parado a unos cuantos metros, es similar a un lobo, pero lo suficientemente diferente para saber que esta no es una criatura normal. Está parado de forma erecta, sin depender de sus patas delanteras para moverse y las cuales se ve que son más poderosas que las traseras.

En lugar de patas tiene manos con pulgares, esto no es nada bueno; las patas hubieran sido una ventaja, únicamente dependería de su quijada para destazar, en cambio las manos están en contra de mi plan y sus uñas largar no ayudan a la causa.

Parece que la criatura es aproximadamente de mi misma estatura y de ninguna forma débil o lenta, después de todo fue capaz de mantenernos el paso y alcanzarnos.

Su cuerpo cubierto de una piel color castaño claro, de pies a cabeza. Su cabeza muestra facciones de lobo y de hombre, pero mi total concentración está en su hocico. Gruñe y me percato de su poderosa dentadura, los caninos siendo los más prominentes y más peligrosos.

Mi mente se va a un cuento infantil que escuché hace ya algunos años, se llamaba "Caperucita roja". Me encuentro perfectamente en el escenario del personaje principal, pero en lugar de una caperuza roja estoy usando una capa gris oscura.

Conforme más analizo a la criatura las palabras de la historia vienen a mi mente:

«_Qué nariz tan grande tienes»_, la criatura ladra como diciendo «_Para olerte mejor»_

_«Santo Dios, que ojos tan grandes tienes»_, lo miro a los ojos que son café con una coloración rojiza a su alrededor, _«Para verte mejor»_

«_Que manos tan grandes tienes_», nuevamente miro a sus manos y las imagino alrededor de mi cuello y separando mi cabeza de mi torso, _«Para agarrarte mejor»_

Y para cerrar con broche de oro _«Que gran boca tienes»_, la criatura me gruñe, _«Para comerte mejor»_

Y sin más comienza a correr hacia mí.

Conforme se acerca noto como sus movimientos son como de simio y con zancadas largas. Mientras más cerca está siento que mis sentimientos comienzan a cambiar, un gran coraje nace de mi estómago y no puedo evitar gruñirle. Sin embargo su estado salvaje es mi gran ventaja. Me dejo ir sobre él.

Nuestros cuerpos chocan, disminuyendo su velocidad y veo duda en sus movimientos.

Tomo ventaja de esto y lanzo mi primer puñetazo, golpeándolo en el estómago y sacándole el aire. Me muevo rápidamente y lanzo otro golpe hacia su cabeza, pero se agacha como si leyera mi movimiento. Una de sus manos jala mi pierna y me hace caer al suelo, él salta hacia mí con su hocico directo a mi cuello, alcanzo a rodar hacia un lado, de tal forma que ya no estoy en el lugar donde va a caer.

Aterriza a mi lado, tomo lo que creo que es su cola y sin pensarlo dos veces me levanto y la jalo con todas mis fuerza, todo su cuerpo cuelga hacia abajo y lo mantengo a una cierta distancia del mío.

Lo golpeo contra el suelo, un aullido de dolor saliendo de su hocico. La criatura cae sobre su estómago. Me muevo hacia él planeando poner mis manos alrededor de su cuello y separar su cabeza de su cuerpo, pero se gira justo a tiempo y me empuja con sus patas traseras, aventándome a unos cuantos metros y haciéndome chocar contra al menos tres árboles hasta que uno finalmente me detiene. El golpe es fuerte, pero necesito moverme o seré un vampiro muerto si me detengo.

Me dejo ir contra él y él contra mí. Sabe que es fuerte y se está moviendo rápido; vamos a usar eso en nuestro favor. Antes de que choquemos, me muevo hacia un lado y le meto una zancadilla con mi pie. Ahora es él el que está volando por los aires y aterrizando en el mismo árbol que yo.

Vamos viendo que tan bueno eres en los árboles. Escalo uno mientras la criatura se levanta. Lo observo desde mi posición actual. Gruñe y comienza a oler el aire mientras voltea de un lado a otro buscándome. No es tonto, gruñe con la esperanza de que le gruña de regreso y revele mi locación, no voy a seguirle el juego. Se mueve a la última posición en donde estuve, confundido de no poder seguir ningún otro camino hasta que finalmente voltea hacia arriba y me ve.

Salta a una gran altura y se cuelga de una rama que no está lejos de donde me encuentro, si hubiera sido el hombre lobo que me imaginé, no hubiera sido capaz de colgarse con sus patas, pero teniendo manos con pulgares logra hacer lo mismo que yo en los árboles.

Me muevo rápido pero anticipa mis movimientos y me intercepta, ambos caemos, mi espalda golpea el suelo y la criatura se pone encima de mí, clavándome contra el suelo. Tiene sus manos en la mías y al estar sobre mí logra inmovilizar la parte inferior de mi cuerpo, excepto por mí cabeza.

_Ahora sería el momento ideal para que aparezcas Alton y mates al animal._ Pero obviamente, nada.

_Bueno, esto me va a doler._

Muevo mi cabeza hacia enfrente con toda la fuerza que puedo y golpeo su hocico, logrando que el agarre que tenía en mis manos se suelte. Me lo quitó de encima empujándolo, tan pronto veo la oportunidad. Mi cabeza pulsando donde hizo contacto con la criatura, mis movimientos más lentos debido al dolor, pero al parecer no soy el único sintiendo eso.

Me paro al mismo tiempo que mi oponente y nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro, trato de predecir cuál va a ser su siguiente movimiento; gruñe y corre hacia mí, nuevamente me quito de su camino, pero esta vez agarra mi capa y me hace caer hacia atrás.

Me sentía tan orgulloso de ella, trabajé duro para probar que la merecía, pero en este preciso momento lo único que puedo pensar es: _¡Estúpida capa!_

No tengo mucho tiempo, la desabrocho y me la quito. Cuando me giro, estoy esperando que la criatura se acerque para atacarme nuevamente, listo para golpearme, pero no hay nada. Ni siquiera la estúpida capa.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Todos los personajes reconocibles y escenarios son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, en este caso Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes originales y la historia son propiedad del autor. El autor no está asociado con el dueño, creador o productor de la saga. No se busca violar los derechos de autor o copyright.

**_Capítulo 3.- La historia detrás del hombre lobo._**

**POV: Iván **

La mayoría de las personas cuerdas tienen diferentes pensamientos al ver la luna llena. Unos disfrutan ver la belleza de su forma circular iluminando el cielo nocturno, compitiendo con su brillo contra las estrellas y disfrutar ser el ganador durante cinco noches. Otros recuerdan alguna frase de un poema, mencionando al mundo su belleza y romance, de cómo la belleza de una mujer se multiplica al ver la luna reflejada en sus ojos. Un científico comentaría los beneficios de la luna llena, los misterios de las mareas del océano, la gravedad de la tierra. ¡Demonios! Hasta comentarían como nacen más niños durante esta fase lunar . Yo no soy un tonto enamoradizo, ni un científico o incluso un humano… eso lo tengo bien claro.

Para mí es sencillo, la luna llena me mata del susto. El simple pensamiento de no ser capaz de controlarte, dejando que los instintos más básicos dicten tus acción y lo peor, analizar qué fue lo que pasó, es como tener resaca constante. Recuerdas pequeños momentos de lo que sucedía, pero depende de ti en crear toda la historia que te permita dormir durante toda la noche en el futuro. Sin embargo, nunca tiene un final feliz, siempre alguien termina muerto; si eres suertudo es un animal, si no, reza a Dios que sólo haya sido un humano.

Esta vez estoy debatiendo que fue lo que sucedió; claro que no recuerdo mucho. Al parecer corrí por un lago rato y si no me equivoco estaba persiguiendo algo, pero el final es más claro gracias a que ya estaba por amanecer, por lo que estoy seguro de lo que vi.

Corro lo más rápido que puedo hasta que llego al río, analizo mis alrededores y creo que estoy en el río Lena, según parece no estoy muy lejos. Puedo seguir el río hacia el sur, en algún momento llegaré a las montañas Baikal, me va a tomar un par de horas, pero es prioridad que reporte a Madame lo sucedido. La vieja no va a estar muy contenta de saber que las sanguijuelas siguen buscándonos y lo peor, que William es uno de ellos.

¡Las ironías de la vida!

Coloco la capa a mí alrededor, la abotono para cubrir mi cuerpo desnudo y pongo la capucha sobre mi cabeza, la pestilencia no hace nada para mejorar mi humor. Esto me va a permitir esconder mi aroma de las sanguijuelas y evitar llamar la atención en caso de que me cruce con algún humano; seguro un hombre desnudo, en especial yo, logra voltear algunas cabezas y crear alarma ya que es invierno aquí en Siberia.

Meterme al agua ayudaría a borrar mis huellas pero no seré tan rápido, en especial porque nadaría contra corriente. Además conociendo a Madame, va a querer que los capturemos y se los presentemos para hacer su respectiva lectura y que luego Althea les aplique su pequeño tratamiento. Simplemente no sé cómo va a funcionar todo, tengo el tiempo encima. ¡Demonios! Enfoquémonos en lo primero, reportar y luego dejar que ella decida cómo proceder.

Meto las manos dentro de los bolsillos para protegerlas del frio y noto un pedazo de papel. Lo saco y no puedo evitar reírme ante la gran ironía, esperaba ver un diario o una carta de amor, pero esto es _mucho_ mejor, un maldito mapa y no es cualquier mapa, en realidad es la respuesta a nuestras preguntas. Podemos avisar a los demás que los Volturi nos están buscando y esconderlos en las áreas donde ya revisaron, de esta forma no van a encontrar a ninguno de nosotros. Esto nos debería de comprar un siglo o dos antes de que manden a su siguiente expedición. _Ja, ja, ja, que idiotas._

Mantengo mi paso tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible, con la esperanza de que el ruido del río esconda el de mis pisadas. Trato de recordar lo más que puedo de esa noche pero todo viene en pequeños fragmentos. Estoy seguro de que había otros de nosotros persiguiéndolos, posiblemente Roland. Él y Salvatore son de los pocos que me pueden mantener el paso, de hecho, Salvatore me puede pasar; pero dudo mucho que haya sido él, Madame ha sido especifica en sus órdenes.

William tuvo suerte, conociendo a Salvatore, no hubiera dudado en matarlo. ¡Maldición! Él no merece el beneficio de mis pensamientos.

La gran duda que no puedo dejar de pensar es, ¿qué demonios le sucedió a William? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? y ¿Por qué rayos está trabajando con esos apestosos Volturi? ¡Argh! Aún pensar en su nombre me trae un maldito dolor de cabeza. Madame me aseguró que iba estar a salvo en donde lo envió; sé que ha estado preocupada desde que no hemos recibido noticias de él en varios años. ¡Vaya que si va a estar sorprendida! Y no en una forma agradable.

¡Mierda! Que dilema, yo odio a las sanguijuelas, si no fuera por la estúpida regla de Madame probablemente esperando estaría felizmente la luna llena para buscarlos y enfrentarlos en la noche, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado… William es uno de ellos.

— ¡Soldado, detente! —Escucho la orden a mis espaldas, tiene un tono que sé que ningún humano sería capaz de igualar. Me detengo sin voltear— ¿Lo mataste?

_¡Santo cielo!_ Me quedo quieto y asiento con la esperanza de que me deje en paz.

—Estaba esperando tu señal para ayudarte —la sanguijuela se acerca deteniéndose a mi lado, no me atrevo a verlo a la cara. La adrenalina comienza a correrme rápido mientras más cerca está y mi humor comienza a empeorar, pero los soldados de los Volturi son conocidos por su fuerza y velocidad y en este momento no tengo ninguna oportunidad contra él, si hubiera sido un vampiro promedio no lo dudaría. Encojo mis hombros tratando de trasmitir una actitud de sin importancia a lo que dijo.

—Tuviste suerte, al parecer el hombre lobo era débil y un terrible guerrero — _¡DISCÚLPAME! _Si hay algo que me separa de la gran mayoría de mí especie es lo opuesto y no dudaría que William es igual, tuvimos al mismo profesor, por eso es que sigue vivo aún después de nuestra confrontación.

¿Quién es este maldito idiota? Apuesto que ni siquiera se quedó a ver la pelea y dudo que ´esperara la estúpida señal. Si hubiera estado ahí sabría que no me mató. Nunca confíes en una jodida sanguijuela. Cierro mi boca y me controlo.

— ¿El mapa? —Extiende su mano, honestamente pienso antes de entregárselo. ¡Maldita sea! Debí haberlo memorizado. Lo saco de mala gana del bolsillo y se lo entrego cuidadosamente, evitando tocar su piel. Lo toma, posiblemente ni se dignó en mirarme. Escucho como lo abre.

— ¿No lo haz actualizado? —Su voz suena molesta— Soldado, no tienes muchas responsabilidades, pero en una cosa he sido claro y es que me gustan las cosas bien hechas y rápidas —bajo la cabeza tratando de aparentar una actitud humilde aunque mis sentimientos son los opuestos. No tiene idea del esfuerzo que estoy haciendo para no golpearlo.

El vampiro comienza a reírse, poniéndome los nervios de punta.

— ¿Estás reevaluando tu vida? ¿O pensabas en cogerte a Heidi una última vez antes de morir? —Una cosa es segura, sí estoy reevaluando mi vida considerando su cercanía. Cambiando un poco el tema, ¿quién demonios es Heidi? ¿Será posible que nuestro querido William finalmente sentara cabeza y se enamoró de alguien? Pero nuevamente me tengo que quedar callado y asentir.

—Bueno, si tenemos suerte podemos rastrear a los dos hombres lobos durante el día, si no, regresamos a Volterra y le reportamos esto al Amo. Seguramente va a asignar a Jane y Alec para que maten a esos perro —desafortunadamente sé quiénes son Jane y Alec, he escuchado suficientes historias acerca de ellos y lo último que quiero es que vengan aquí. Podría intentar matar a este bastardo, pero las probabilidades están en mi contra, al menos por ahora. ¿Me pregunto si puedo mantener este pequeño juego hasta el atardecer y tener el placer de matarlo?

—Aquí tienes el mapa, soldado — empuja el mapa golpeándome en el pecho con él. No puedo evitar gruñirle, finalmente mis instintos me ganan.

Esto hace que el vampiro se gira a verme y finalmente logro observar a mi oponente. _¡Por un Demonio_! Me veo minúsculo a su lado. El idiota mide por encima de los dos metros y tiene una constitución pesada. Según lo que había escuchado todos los vampiros son guapos, bueno, hay una excepción a la regla y está parado frente a mí. Su piel tiene una tonalidad blanca además de círculos negros alrededor de sus disparejos ojos, que me están analizando. Su boca rodeada por una descuidada barba negra. Su cabeza es calva y brilla más de la cuenta cuando los rayos del sol le pegan directo y haciendo resplandecer su piel.

Hay duda en sus ojos mientras me mira.

Pongo mis manos en puños y me preparo para defenderme lo mejor que pueda; pero mi cara se mantiene fija.

— ¿Qué te paso? ¿Te ves más joven? —_Que idiota_, probablemente no ha considerado que soy el enemigo. Bueno, vamos a darle algo de crédito a la sanguijuela. ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que dos hermanos, gemelos idénticos, hayan sido transformados, uno en un hombre lobo y otro en vampiro? Posiblemente una en un billón y para colmo, que después nos encontráramos.

Al parecer mi buena suerte aún no me ha abandonado.

Sin embargo ya no nos vemos idénticos, a mí me transformaron cuando era más joven y mi piel se ve bronceada, un efecto secundario de ser un hombre lobo; a diferencia de los vampiros que son pálidos. Prefiero mi piel bronceada a blanca como la nieve.

Pero no ha notado eso, la capucha de la capa crea una sombra en mi cara y esconde el color de mis ojos, que es una característica única de nuestra especia, al igual que el latido de nuestros corazones; el río amablemente lo oculta por el momento.

Mis facciones son bastante atractivas, pero las de William han sido mejoradas. ¡Estúpidos vampiros!

El idiota da un paso para atrás, analizando mi cuerpo y tratando de entender que es lo que está viendo. Sus ojos se detienen en mis pies.

— ¿Dónde están tus botas, soldado? —Veo la sospecha en su cara.

_¡Maldición!_ ¿Qué puedo decirle para que me crea?

_El lobo las mordió…_ No eso no va a funcionar, si ese fuera el caso, me hubiera sacado los pies junto con ellas.

_Necesitaba refrescarme los pies…_ No, su piel de por si es helada.

—No recuerdo —finalmente susurro.

— ¿Esa maldita cosa te mordió? —Da otro paso atrás como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa.

_Ignorante,_ si un hombre lobo muerde a un vampiro su apariencia física no cambia. Sin embargo, dependiendo de la cantidad de veneno que podemos transmitir en la mordida, el vampiro comenzaría a sentir mucho dolor, entre más veneno mejor. Hasta he escuchado que si es mucho los incapacitan a causa del dolor, pero no al punto de que pierdan consciencia_. Hmm…_ ¿Por qué no pensé en eso antes? _Esa _es mi salida de esta mierda en la que estoy.

Veo que cambia su expresión, la confusión desaparece y es sustituía por una sonrisa que me pone la piel de gallina.

— ¿Por qué no vas en prime lugar el día de hoy, William? —Su voz está llena de emoción. No tengo muchas opciones, suspiro y camino hacia adelante, odiando cada paso que doy al no poder mantener la vista en mi enemigo. Mierda, ya es hora de terminar con los disfraces, debo de actuar rápido. Es ahora o nunca.

Escucho un fuerte rugido, viene de él. Me giro y veo su cara cambiar por completo, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia mí. Está a punto de golpearme cuando me muevo a un lado y lo veo pasar volando, la capucha de la capa cayéndose de mi cabeza y dejando a simple vista la verdad de que no soy un vampiro. Se detiene y luego voltea; me ve y juzgando por la expresión de su cara, le acabo de hacer el día.

— ¿Quién le teme al lobo feroz? —Su voz está llena de alegría. Que hipócrita, sabe que ahora soy completamente vulnerable, al menos William fue lo suficientemente hombre para enfrentarse conmigo cuando estaba en mi forma de lobo. _ Eso solo logra hacer que me encabrone más._

_—_Al parecer tú, maldito idiota —le gruño y comienza a correr hacia mí.

Me preparo para recibir el impacto de su cuerpo al chocar con el mío, mi mente enfocada en morderlo lo más que pueda y tan rápido como sea posible con la esperanza de incapacitarlo con dolor antes de que él lo haga conmigo de forma permanente.

Está a punto de alcanzarme cuando una figura aparece de la nada y lo golpea de lado, ambos caen al suelo y forcejean.

— ¡Deja a mi hermano en paz! —Distingo la voz de William entre los gruñidos y forcejeos de las dos figuras que están en el suelo.

No puedo evitar que una parte dentro de mí se sienta bien al ver que mi hermanito está defendiéndome.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Todos los personajes reconocibles y escenarios son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, en este caso Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes originales y la historia son propiedad del autor. El autor no está asociado con el dueño, creador o productor de la saga. No se busca violar los derechos de autor o copyright.

**_Capítulo 4. – La reunión_**

**POV: Iván**

Los veo pelear, William es rápido, sin embargo el otro es más fuerte. Está dando una buena pelea, pero William logra anticipar sus movimientos y los esquiva.

— ¡Iván, por un demonio, vete de aquí! —Me grita mi hermano, tomando ventaja del poco tiempo que le toma al otro recuperarse del último choque contra un pino— Yo te cubro.

Lo más inteligente sería seguir su recomendación pero, ¿qué caso tiene? Tan pronto como el otro mate o incapacite a William, va a ir tras mí. Además, si logro sobrevivir, mis opciones son limitadas, en especial después de que la sanguijuela vaya por Alec y Jane. La segunda opción es que si William sobrevive y decide regresar con su jefe, no va a ser posible que esconda lo que acaba de suceder, con esa jodida habilidad que tiene para leer mentes, sería el mismo resultado que con el escenario anterior. Sólo queda una opción.

— ¿Y dejar que te diviertas tú solo? —Veo la mirada exasperada que siempre me ha dado cuando decido hacer algo que no va a acorde a sus planes — Nos enseñaron a compartir —lo escucho resoplar de enojo.

Un gruñido hace que mi atención se fije en la sanguijuela que viene corriendo hacia mí escuchando sus pesados pasos acercarse. Sin embargo no lo veo, mantengo mi mirada en William, retándolo a que venga a rescatar a su hermano mayor. Hay indecisión en su rostro, pero se sobrepone a la duda y corre hacia su compañero.

— ¡Tíralo al suelo! —Puede que no esté en mi forma más fuerte, pero estoy por encima de cualquier humano en fuerza y velocidad. Me obedece, lo toma de las piernas y ambos caen al suelo. La sanguijuela golpea el piso con su rostro, no alcanzo a meter las manos para detener su caída, William mantiene los brazos alrededor de sus piernas evitando que se levante. Corro y me pongo sobre él, tratando de que su torso se quede abajo, pero siento como si estuviera encima de un toro enojado. Trata de levantarse con los brazos, así que pongo toda mi fuerza en ello y trabajo lo más rápido que puedo.

Tomo uno de sus brazos y muerdo su mano, escucho que grita de dolor sin darle ninguna importancia, me quedo ahí cerciorándome que mi veneno esté fluyendo a sus sistema; estoy seguro de que está funcionando porque sus gritos se tornan más fuertes. Noto como sus manos están llenas de cicatrices, lo cual es un golpe de suerte porque van a esconder la evidencia de mi mordida. Mi boca empieza a tener un sabor amargo por el veneno de vampiro, al cual somos inmunes.

Suelto esa mano y me muevo a la siguiente haciendo lo mismo. Cuando termino, corro al río y comienzo a hacer gárgaras de agua con la esperanza de retirar el sabor amargo de mi boca, la escupo y vuelvo a repetir la acción varias veces hasta que el sabor disminuye.

Cuando me giro, veo a la sanguijuela en posición fetal tomando sus manos y poniéndolas cerca de su pecho, protegiéndolas.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? —Ya no lo sostiene, pero se queda cerca sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—Le di una probadita del infierno —casi puedo jurar que se ríe, pero pronto se recupera.

—Debería matarte —William se ve vencido, al parecer no he sido el único en pensar en los posibles escenarios—. O tu deberías matarme a mí —finalmente me voltea a ver, sus ojos rojos no dejan lugar a duda de lo que es ahora, los dos perdimos los hermosos ojos azules que heredamos de nuestra madre.

Decido ignorar su pregunta.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasó? —Aún me cuesta trabajo procesar el hecho de que es un vampiro.

—Debería preguntarte lo mismo —se queda callado y pensativo—. Sabes que, mejor no me digas, creo que no quiero saberlo.

—Tienes miedo de que tu jefe sepa la verdad por tus recuerdos —es obvio que no esperaba que yo supiera eso, su mirada lo indicaba.

Jodidos vampiros, tan ignorantes y creen que así nos pueden matar. La madre naturaleza fue muy injusta cuando permitió que los vampiros tuvieran habilidades, si no fuéramos tan salvajes durante la luna llena seguramente estaríamos ganando la guerra; fuimos afortunados de que Althea se uniera a nuestro bando y pudiera bloquear recuerdos.

Madame tiene razón, entre más conozcamos a nuestro enemigo, nuestras oportunidades de supervivencia serán mejores. Durante siglos, nuestra especie se las ha ingeniado para atrapar a unos cuantos vampiros, probablemente de la misma forma que acabo de incapacitar a uno de ellos, para lograr sacarle la verdad o información acerca de ellos. Después de interrogarlos, Madame verificaría si es importante en el futuro o si su ausencia sería notada por los Volturi, para poder matarlo, de lo contrario, Althea le haría un pequeño tratamiento a la sanguijuela. Nunca lo he presenciado y eso que estoy con ellos hace siglos.

—Entonces déjame y comienza a buscar un buen escondite —su tono es amargo.

—No lo creo, hermanito —nuevamente me da esa mirada desesperada que ignoro—. Si vamos a hacer algo, eso será que tú vas a venir conmigo y tú amigo nos va a acompañar.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Piensas invitarnos a cenar? —Me le quedo viendo.

—Si por invitarlos a cenar te refieres a que sean el platillo principal, es una opción que estoy dispuesto a considerar —me mira con odio pero continuo—, aunque estoy seguro que tu amigo tiene un terrible sabor. No creo que sea bueno para mi digestión.

— ¿Estás planeando en hacer de todo esto una broma? Es una situación seria, Iván —al parecer William continúa siendo el mismo, siempre tan preocupado por las reglas y quien sabe que tanta cosa, nunca hemos sido capaces de ver el mundo de la misma forma.

—Si la vida te da limones, hay que hacer limonada. ¿No? —Camino hacia donde está y lo observo para que sepa que soy sincero— Pero la realidad es que ustedes van a venir conmigo.

—No lo creo —se cruza de brazos sin moverse ni un centímetro de donde está.

—No tenemos todo el día para discutir, William. O vienes conmigo ahora mientras haya sol o podemos hacer una cita para más tarde a ver quién gana esta vez la lucha. Toma tú la decisión —la última opción no es la que quiero, podrá ser que no me guste la idea de que mi hermano sea un vampiro, pero mal que bien sigue siendo mi hermano.

—Lo siento, Iván, no puedo, va en contra de la ley —siempre ha cumplido las reglas hasta el último punto. ¡Joder! Culpo a nuestro padre de eso, William nunca quería desilusionarlo… Que ironía, si lo viera ahora. Al parecer acabo de subir al lugar de hijo favorito, quien lo hubiera pensando, que algún punto lo iba a lograr, no, que en realidad me haya interesado el título.

—Qué lástima entonces, hermanito, estoy seguro que Madame me va regañar por no haberte llevado para saludarla —se ve sorprendido después de escucharme.

— ¿Qué demonios, Iván? Deja de bromear —veo que la noticia no le ha caído muy bien, estoy seguro que no cree que puedo decir nada en serio.

—Hermano, en este momento no estoy bromeando; así que comienza a mover ese congelado trasero tuyo y ayúdame a arrastrar a este hijo de puta antes de que se nos acabe el tiempo.

No planeo cargarlo, así que lo tomo de una pierna y comienzo a arrastrarlo sin importarme si esta cómodo o si alguna que otra roca lo golpean de vez en cuando. El vampiro sigue en el suelo maldiciendo y lloriqueando mientras se toma las manos.

Camino hacia el sur sin voltear. William me va a seguir, es cuestión de que le entre en la cabeza que no le pienso hacer daño, al menos por ahora.

Mientras camino verifico de vez en cuando al otro soldado y le doy otra dosis del mi veneno para asegurar que siga incapacitado por el dolor y no me ataque. No planeo llevarlo lejos para que después de todo el infeliz me mate.

Finalmente veo la montaña, miro al cielo y noto que el sol aún no está en la posición más alta, lo que significa que estamos cerca de medio día. Al parecer hice buen tiempo, considerando que estoy arrastrando un peso muerto.

Sé que el castillo es difícil de ver, eso nos ayuda a estar a salvo durante la mayor parte del mes, sin embargo cuando hay luna llena, la mayoría nos vamos a zonas despobladas, para poder cazar y no matar a humanos alejando las sospechas y forzándonos a cazar animales, pero esto no siempre es una garantía.

Escucho unos pasos detrás de mí, el viento trae consigo su aroma.

— ¿Qué has hecho, Iván? —Su tono de voz es enojado.

—No he hecho nada de forma consciente. Además, si mal no recuerdo, Roland, tú también lo estabas siguiendo hasta un cierto punto —me giro y veo su cara de sorpresa. Él está completamente vestido, al parecer regresó antes que yo.

— ¿Entonces si sucedió? —Se pasa la mano por el cabello confundido— ¡Demonios! Qué bueno que lograste atraparlo entonces —lo mira y veo que lo reconoce, su quijada se tensa y aprieta las manos hasta convertirlas en puños. Cierra los ojos e inhala y exhala, tratando de calmarse sin tener mucho éxito.

—El otro no tarda en llegar —le digo tratando de distraerlo, nunca lo había visto así antes. Aparte de Madame, él es el que siempre está calmado, los dos por lo general son la voz de la razón. Madame es nuestra líder, pero Roland es su consejero y sus ojos en ciertas cosas.

Esto hace que abra los ojos y me vea, su humor mejorando fraccionalmente.

— ¿Hay otro? —Su voz es un gruñido— ¿Qué te hace pensar que va a venir aquí? Posiblemente ya va de regreso a Volterra a informar a los Volturi —viene a mi lado y toma la otra pierna del vampiro ayudándome a arrastrarlo dentro del castillo.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que William no va a resistir venir a ayudar a su amigo —Roland se detiene y me observa.

—Iván, para con tus bromas. Madame va estar furiosa si te escucha —me advierte, se parece mucho a William ahora que lo pienso.

—Desafortunadamente no estoy bromeando —comienzo a arrastrar de nuevo a la sanguijuela dejando a Roland atrás, subo las escaleras sin que me importe cuantas veces la cabeza del vampiro se golpeé contra las piedras. Desde mi punto de vista, las escaleras no son lo suficientemente largas para lo que merece este idiota.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Todos los personajes reconocibles y escenarios son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, en este caso Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes originales y la historia son propiedad del autor. El autor no está asociado con el dueño, creador o productor de la saga. No se busca violar los derechos de autor o copyright.

**_Capítulo 5.- Equilibrio Perfecto. _**

**POV: William.**

Sigo las huellas de Alton e Iván, las cuales terminan en las faldas de una montaña. A primera vista no sé exactamente hacia donde van hasta que finalmente me doy cuenta que cerca de la falda hay una escalera, que parece ser la entrada a un pequeño castillo. Al principio no parecía que hubiera algo ahí, siendo la marca del piso mi única guía, el color del castillo es el mismo que el de la montaña. La acumulación de nieve es tan grande que no permite ver si hay algún muro protegiéndolo. Sumando que su ubicación está escondida entre dos grandes rocas, lo cual me hace pensar que esas piedras no están ahí por azar.

Me aproximo lo más silenciosamente posible, tratando de decidir qué hacer. Lo más inteligente hubiera sido regresar a Volterra y decirle al Amo la localización actual de los lobos, conseguir un grupo de guardias que vengan y los maten antes de que decidan esconderse en otro lugar. Pero no puedo, por más que quiero complacer al Amo siento un llamado extraño hacia aquí. Culpo a Iván de eso, posiblemente sea por la conexión de sangre o de familia que tenemos.

—Al parecer, Iván no estaba equivocado —escucho a una voz detrás de mí, la cual me toma por sorpresa. Le gruño a la figura que se está escondiendo entre las ramas de un pino; está vestido con una capa blanca que le sirve de camuflaje contra la nieve y las ramas. Juzgando por el olor a keroseno, sé que es un hombre lobo. Me pongo en cuclillas, esperando a mí atacante.

El hombre lobo salta y aterriza de forma muy agraciada, su mirada nunca alejándose de la mía.

—No te pienso atacar, William. Al menos que tú lo hagas —pone sus manos al frente en señal de paz. Lo miro detenidamente a la cara y me recuerda algo, pero no se qué, porque es difícil acceder a mis recuerdos humanos; como me sucede con las memorias que tengo de Iván. Pero sé que lo conocí cuando era humano.

— ¿Roland? —No estoy seguro si ese es su nombre. Él asienta con la cabeza y sonríe.

Mi memoria comienza a correr un poco más rápido, tratando de saber en dónde lo había visto. Después de la tragedia de nuestra madre y la desaparición de nuestro padre, Iván y yo no sabíamos que hacer. Teníamos unas tierras que manejar y que podíamos heredar, pero los recuerdos de la casa nos acosaban. Roland apareció de la nada con una propuesta para sacarnos de ahí y comenzar una nueva vida en otro lugar. Yo tomé la opción y seguí sus instrucciones; Iván decidió quedarse y buscar al asesino de nuestra madre. Después de esa separación jamás recibí noticias de él… hasta ahora.

—Has cambiado, William —su mirada es de desilusión, pero no de sorpresa. Al parecer me estaba esperando.

Me quedo callado y me levanto.

—Vamos adentro, quien sabe que esté haciendo tu hermano —me indica que me mueva frente a él. Al parecer ya no tengo el elemento de sorpresa de mi lado, vamos a darle por su lado a mi hermano y reunirnos con Madame. Continúo siguiendo las huellas del suelo mientras Roland camina atrás de mí.

Subo las escaleras y entro al castillo, tratando de mantener la cabeza clara y mis emociones en su lugar.

El techo del castillo no es muy alto, las paredes no tienen nada de decoración dejando al descubierto las piedras de las que están hechas, un par de antorchas iluminan el camino dando una sensación tenebrosa al pasillo. A primera vista, el lugar parece abandonado.

Sigo caminando mientras escucho el eco de nuestros pasos resonar contra las paredes, llegamos al otro extremo del castillo y para mi gran sorpresa no hay nada ahí.

—Gira a la izquierda —la voz de Roland carece de cualquier emoción. Hago lo que me indica y me encuentro viendo otra pared. No sé qué esté haciendo, lo escucho mover cosas que asumo son pesadas debido a sus gruñidos.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Le ofrezco.

—Entre menos sepas es mejor —se escucha un fuerte golpe en el piso, como si hubiera aventado algo contra él y continua moviéndose mientras yo sigo viendo el muro de enfrente.

—William, voy a hacer algo que posiblemente no te va a gustar, pero es por nuestra protección y la tuya —no me gusta lo que me está proponiendo, comienzo a girarme para discutir—. ¡Alto!

— ¿Roland?

—Sólo te voy a vendar los ojos —me contesta, un pedazo de tela comienza a cubrir mis ojos. No me hace gracia la idea de perder uno de mis sentidos, pero no tengo muchas opciones.

Comienza a jalar mi camisa y me guía, mis pasos parecer escucharse más fuertes y los aromas de mi alrededor parecen ser más marcados, señal de que estoy más alerta con mis otros sentidos.

Roland es un buen guía, se asegura de que no choque contra nada y me avisa de cualquier cambio que exista en el terreno o si es necesario que me agache. Trato de memorizar el camino por el que estoy pasando, pero después de un rato no tiene caso, me siento completamente perdido.

El olor a lobo comienza a volverse más fuerte conforme nos movemos, escucho comentarios no muy amables, pero él los calla conforme pasamos.

Finalmente paramos, percibo el aroma de Alton, señal de que está cerca, junto con otros dos lobos más.

—Cierra la puerta —una mujer es la que habla, su voz me es familiar. Nuevamente trato de buscar a quien pertenece, mis recuerdos llevándome a cuando era humano. ¡Piensa William! Tienes la respuesta en la punta de la lengua.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, William —escucho una silla moverse y unos pasos que se acercan. Su aroma es diferente al de Roland e Iván, pero tiene la marca de lobo en ella.

—No sabemos si podemos confiar en él — dice Roland con un tono preocupado.

—Esas son tonterías, si eso era lo que quería ya lo hubiera hecho —su tono es ligero y de broma; tiene un fuerte acento ruso.

—Madame, por favor, tenga cuidado —está a su lado, sus pasos son rápidos y silenciosos pero se detienen en el mismo lugar de donde provino la voz. Recuerdo a Iván mencionar a Madame y junto con su voz mis recuerdos se vuelven un poco más claros. Únicamente la vi una vez, pero su cara es difícil de olvidar.

Mis recuerdos se interrumpen cuando una mano comienza a correr por mi rostro, deteniéndose cuando nuestras pieles se tocan, la suya es más caliente que la mía. Escucho como contiene la respiración, como si la tomara por sorpresa; rápidamente se recupera y continúa respirando normal, su mano subiendo y bajando lentamente a lo largo de mi rostro, estudiándolo y supongo que memorizándolo.

—Roland, por favor quítale la venda, me parece que es justo que si yo lo puedo ver, él también pueda verme —dice sin detener su análisis. El lobo suspira y unos cuantos segundos después puedo ver a la persona de mis recuerdos.

Frente a mí está una mujer mayor, o al menos esa la primera impresión cuando ves su cabellera blanca, pero en su cara no hay una sola arruga. Sus facciones son delicadas, una pequeña nariz hace juego con sus labios que me están sonriendo. Tiene los ojos cerrados, como siempre van a estar, considerando que no hay una razón para que los abra ya que están vacíos, pero sabes que de alguna forma ella te está viendo.

Lleva puesto un sencillo vestido, un contraste de la última vez que la vi hace algunos años. Su cabello peinado hacia atrás hace que sus facciones se vean severas, pero mis recuerdos me muestran la generosidad con la que me trató aquella vez.

La única cosa constante entre las dos reuniones es un listón que va alrededor de su cuello y que ahora noto es utilizado para cubrir una cicatriz.

—Finalmente, William —su voz llena de alivio y una sonrisa en sus labios. Baja sus manos de mi rostro y pone sus brazos a mí alrededor, abrazándome. Me quedo congelado por la sorpresa, no sabiendo que hacer exactamente. Miro hacia los lados y veo una cautelosa mirada en Roland. En una esquina de la habitación, en el piso, está Alton aún tomando sus manos sin vernos.

—Te dije, hermanito, que Madame se iba a alegrar de verte —giro mi cabeza e Iván está parado detrás de mí, vigilando la puerta. Una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Madame me suelta y me mira a la cara.

—Lo siento mucho, no sabía que ellos estaban tan cerca del lugar a donde te envié —sus facciones llenas de remordimiento.

Recuerdo aquella última reunión, después de seguir las instrucciones de Roland y subirme al carruaje que mencionó, viajé a Francia donde nuestra madrina quería conocernos. Jamás en mi vida escuché a nuestros padres decir que teníamos una, pero en esos momentos de desesperación cualquier pretexto era bueno para dejar la casa, una pequeña carta con la letra de nuestra madre fue suficiente para convencerme.

Cuando llegué a la casa en donde el carruaje me dejó, Roland ya había llegado y a su lado estaba Madame, viéndome con sus ojos vacíos. Estaba vestida tan elegante que era difícil de creer que ella y mamá tenían algo en común. Durante nuestro encuentro jamás me explico cómo conoció a mis padres, pero la amabilidad que me mostró fue suficiente para convencerme que los amaba.

De esa reunión hay dos cosas que aún recuerdo: la primera fue la propuesta que me hizo de mudarme a un lugar cerca de la Toscana para cuidar de un viñedo del que ella era dueña y la segunda, era como jugaba con una balanza que tenía frente a ella, le puso unas pesas y con su mano la movía . Jamás le pregunté que hacía, mi interés en ese momento era conocer los detalles de la propuesta y cuáles eran las expectativas que tenían de mí.

Todo estaba arreglado para que terminada la entrevista me mudara a ese lugar, como si hubieran sabido que iba a aceptar. Cuando menos lo esperé me encontraba en otro carruaje camino a Italia para administrar un viñedo y sin tener la mínima idea de cómo hacerlo, pero me daba lo que necesitaba, una nueva distracción.

Pasé mucho tiempo aprendiendo las tareas y conociendo la tierra, le informaba de forma constante a Madame la situación del viñedo. Durante todo el tiempo que estuve ahí esperaba tener noticias de Iván, mantenía la esperanza de verlo llegar en cualquier minuto. Desafortunadamente esos minutos se tornaron en horas, luego en días, semanas, meses hasta que finalmente fueron años, sin tener jamás noticias de él o de mi padre. Parecía que los dos se hubieran muerto.

Esperé siete años hasta que finalmente tuve el valor de ir a buscarlos a Inglaterra; el viñedo estaba produciendo a un ritmo constante y había encontrado a las personas adecuadas para cada trabajo, lo que me permitía ausentarme mientras iba en busca de mi familia.

Una pequeña parada camino a casa, Volterra, fue lo que tomó para que todos mis planes, esperanzas y sueños se rompieran. La mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, me miró con esos ojos rojos y una sonrisa cautivadora, haciendo que cualquier pensamiento se olvidara y la necesidad de complacerla estuviera impresa en mi mente. La seguí junto con otro grupo de hombres dentro de un edificio sin importarme a donde iba, siempre y cuando ella fuera la que nos estuviera guiando. Para mi gran sorpresa me pidió que me quedara atrás para algo más íntimo mientras el resto del grupo entraba a otro cuarto. No tardó demasiado en salir y llevarme a otro lugar, después de eso lo único que recuerdo es un ardor en mi cuerpo como si se estuviera quemando, mi corazón acelerándose a un paso que no era humano, el fuego expandiéndose en mis venas y recorriendo mi cuerpo desde el centro hasta las extremidades. Gritaba sin lograr nada, no había nada que pudiera hacerse.

Después de una eternidad el dolor comenzó a disminuir, mis sentidos se volvieron más alertas, mi corazón se aceleró hasta que al final se detuvo. Al abrir mis ojos esa hermosa mujer pelirroja me veía sin ningún remordimiento, estaba contenta al ver en lo que me había convertido, pero no me importaba lo que ella pensara, la única cosa en mi mente era la sed que sentía y la necesidad de saciarla con sangre humana. Ya no era un humano, me había convertido en un monstruo, en un vampiro.

Mi mente regresa al presente, mis pensamientos confundidos. ¿Debería de estar molesto? Si me hubiera quedado en Inglaterra continuaría siendo humano, ¿correcto?

Volteo a ver a Iván, sus facciones son más jóvenes que las mías, él se quedó y ahora es un hombre lobo; tal parece que no importa que decisión tomara, nuestro destino era convertirnos en monstruos.

— ¿Después de cuánto tiempo? —Me le quedo viendo, mi pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa— ¿Después de cuánto tiempo de que te quedaste en Inglaterra te convertiste en lo que eres ahora? —aclaro.

Me deja de mirar y en su lugar fija sus ojos en el piso; hay indecisión en su rostro.

—A las pocas horas de que te fuiste de ahí —Madame es la que responde— Roland y yo los queríamos sacar de ahí lo antes posible, sabíamos que había un riesgo potencial, pero como era de esperarse, Iván no sigue ordenes—su voz es severa.

Iván finalmente me mira.

—Mamá tenía razón; Ivanka no tenía buenas intenciones —me dice con un tono de burla, pero con tristeza en los ojos. La recuerdo vagamente, era una amiga de nuestro padre que se quedó con nosotros unas semanas y mamá decía que era una coqueta.

Me perseguía constantemente, a mí no me interesaba, pero a Iván si. Veía como mi hermano se ponía celoso por razones injustificadas

—La puta tenía un terrible secreto que decidió compartir conmigo.

—Cuidado con tu lenguaje —lo corrijo, como siempre lo había hecho cuando era humano. Al parecer Iván encuentra esto divertido.

Madame se ríe a mis espaldas, lo que me hace voltear. Ella ya regresó a su lugar en un escritorio que esta al fondo del cuarto, frente a ella la misma balanza que vi cuando era humano. Le está poniendo todas las pesas de un mismo lado.

—Vamos a ver que tiene el futuro para ti —Iván está a mí lado pero no lo veo, estoy sorprendido al ver el resultado de la balanza, todas las pesas están de un lado, pero se queda en equilibrio.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Iván? —Mi mirada perdida al registrar los movimientos rápidos de la balanza, arriba y abajo, en unos casos errantes, en otros el cambio de dirección es obvio. Durante todo este tiempo Madame registra los movimientos pero no los guía.

— ¿Notaría Aro si William jamás regresa a Volterra? —Madame habla en voz fuerte y clara. La balanza se mueve hacia abajo.

—Eso significa que sí —escucho a Iván a mi lado, su voz triste.

— ¿Será William un peligro para nuestra especie? —Madame ignora nuestros comentarios y continúa preguntándole a la balanza, que se mueve hacia arriba. Estoy seguro que nadie movió las pesas de lugar para crear ese cambio.

—Eso significa que no —esta vez Iván suena contento. Me atrevo a verlo rápidamente y veo una sonrisa en sus labios. Madame suspira aliviada al recibir la respuesta de la balanza.

— ¿Será William parte de la guardia de los Volturi mientras viva? —Esto hace que mi atención regrese a la balanza. No importa que tanto odie a Alton o la forma en que Heidi me convierte en su marioneta, el ser miembro de la Guardia es algo de lo que me siento orgulloso. Siempre me ha gustado seguir reglas y órdenes, era como si hubiera nacido para ser un soldado; al menos eso era lo que mamá solía llamarme… su pequeño soldado.

Esta vez la respuesta de la balanza no es muy clara, hay duda. Al principio se mueve hacia abajo, si mal no recuerdo eso significa que sí. Comienzo a sentir alivio, hasta que veo que lentamente se mueve hacia arriba hasta que se detiene en el punto máximo.

Iván comienza a reír cuando se detiene, pero no lo veo, con cada segundo que pasa tengo la esperanza de verla caer, pero ya no se mueve.

—Al parecer hay esperanza para el futuro, hermano —me giro y lo veo con odio .

— ¿No lo entiendes Iván? Me gusta ser parte de ellos —mi voz es furiosa— y si voy a vivir un largo tiempo prefiero pasarlo haciendo algo que quiero y que me gusta.

—Tal vez puedo aceptar el hecho de que eres una sanguijuela, pero no puedo ignorar que estás trabajando para ellos feliz y voluntariamente, en especial con la finalidad de destruirnos —se acerca a mí, nuestras alturas son idénticas, viéndome con sus extraños ojos cafés con esa marca roja alrededor del iris. Aún está usando la capa que me robo, saca de ella un pedazo de papel, el mapa, mi letra indicando las áreas que hemos verificado.

Siento un escalofrío correr por mi cuerpo. Una parte de mí me dice que lo mate para complacer al Amo; otra, una que no había sentido hace tanto tiempo, me dice que lo quiero y que no puedo hacerlo, no importa a que especie él pertenezca ahora.

—Iván —escucho los pasos de Roland acercándose—, ¿qué estas sosteniendo?

—Sabíamos que nos estarían buscando, aquí esta indicadas las áreas que ya cubrieron —le entrega el mapa sin quitarme la mirada de encima—. Al parecer sería bueno avisarle a nuestro padre, que se sorprendería si decide quedarse en donde está ahora.

—Silencio, Iván —la voz de Madame es severa.

Veo a mi hermano, esperando que esté bromeando, pero su cara es completamente seria.

—Al parecer nuestro padre también tenía un pequeño secreto —Iván se acerca más, pero Roland se interpone y lo detiene, lo cual es bueno, apenas logro controlarme de golpearlo—. Siempre sospeché que había algo raro en él, dejándonos una semana al mes por un viaje inexplicable y siempre solo. Pensé que tenía otra familia o una amante, no estaba tan equivocado. A su amante le gusta burlarse de nosotros cada noche, ¿correcto, Señorita Luna? —Hay mucho odio en sus palabras, voltea a ver el techo como si le estuviera hablando a ella.

—Estás mintiendo.

—Desearía que eso fuera una mentira. Pero el mentiroso fue él, les mintió a sus hijos y a su esposa —comienza a sacudir la cabeza mientras me ve.

—Él jamás le mintió a Olive. De hecho, siempre le dijo la verdad desde el momento en que le declaró su amor —dice Madame, Iván al escucharla la voltea a ver. Lo sigo y veo que ella sigue verificando los movimientos de la balanza, esta vez sin hacer las preguntas en voz alta—. Su madre era especial, valiente y hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ustedes y por su padre.

Comienzo a recordar a nuestra madre, esa risa contagiosa que siempre lograba ponerme de buenas. Ella era como una muñeca de porcelana con facciones elegantes, sus pestañas largas que enmarcaban esos hermosos ojos azules, sus mejillas altas y rosadas que le daban color a su piel blanca. Su delicada y delgada nariz, sus labios pequeños. Su cabello era color castaño claro, largo y rizado, le encantaba dejarlo suelto, sin importarle lo que la sociedad decía.

En realidad no heredamos mucho de ella a excepción del color de su cabello, piel y ojos, mucho de lo cual se ha perdido con nuestras respectivas transformaciones. Fuimos más parecidos a nuestro padre, su altura y constitución, al igual que en nuestra velocidad y fuerza, siempre había parecido que destacábamos en eso… Ahora que lo pienso, finalmente se la razón del porqué.

—Madame, el estar tan cerca de lo sobrenatural fue lo que la mató —Iván comienza a gritar, el dolor de su perdida aún es tangible en su voz. Puedo sentir lo mismo que él, sus palabras se sienten como si un cuchillo se estuviera enterrando en mi corazón—. Nuestro padre debería de habernos dejado para mantenernos a salvo.

— ¿Nuestro padre fue quien la mató? —Mi respiración se comienza a acelerar y el dolor se transforma en furia. No solo me estaban diciendo que nuestro padre era un hombre lobo sino que él era también el asesino.

—No, William, él no fue, no podría haberlo hecho —Madame habla calmadamente, veo que la balanza se detiene—. Uno de nosotros no puede matar a aquellos que ama o a su familia cercana, no importa si es humano o un hombre lobo. Ustedes y ella jamás corrían peligro por parte de él, ni siquiera cuando era un lobo.

—Eso me parece imposible de creer, Madame —le digo recordando el enfrentamiento que acababa de suceder entre Iván y yo. Aún recuerdo como era en su forma de lobo, un completo animal.

—Estoy de acuerdo con William —dice Iván—. Lo ataqué antes de que saliera el sol, Madame.

—Y sin embargo sigue vivo —le responde de forma tranquila.

—No fue por suerte, Madame —le contesto. Iván me voltea a ver y encoje los hombros.

—Tal vez esta es sólo una teoría —dice Roland de forma pensativa, sosteniendo aún a Iván—. Tu naturaleza de vampiro lo pudo haber confundido y al mismo tiempo provocado.

—Va a ser difícil saber que ocurrió exactamente —Madame lo interrumpe—. Jamás había existido una situación como la de ustedes en el pasado y aunque no lo crean, preferiría no ver el resultado final.

—No me hubiera podido mantener el paso — dice Iván bajo el aliento.

Decido quedarme callado y dejarlo creer eso, si discuto con él sería entrar en su juego, justo como Alton hace con Félix y en realidad preferiría no confrontarlo nuevamente, en especial durante la noche.

Regreso mi mirada a Madame que está silenciosa y noto que la balanza comienza a moverse.

— ¿Sabes que fue un vampiro el que mató a nues…? —Iván comienza a hablar.

— ¡Eso fue suficiente Iván! —La voz de Madame está llena de autoridad, su rostro viéndolo — ¡Es una orden! —Al parecer ella es toda una guerrera. La forma en que lo ve hace que él tiemble un poco.

—Entendido, Madame —su voz es controlada. ¿Acaso escuché correctamente? ¿Iván va a seguir una orden?

—Iván, creo que sería mejor si nos dejas —le dice Roland y lo encamina hacia la puerta.

—Eso no va a ser necesario — dice Madame, mientras la balanza se comienza a mover más rápido—. Lo necesito presente.

— ¿Esta segura, Madame? —Le dice con preocupación.

—Al parecer sus destinos están más entrelazados de lo que creía —se ríe entre dientes, encuentra gracioso algo que la balanza le contesta.

Veo a la balanza y no se mueve, se detuvo completamente en el punto de equilibrio, todas las pesas aún en un solo lado.

— ¿Cuál fue la pregunta, Madame? —dice Iván mientras se acerca a la mesa.

La veo abrir la boca para contestarnos, pero un fuerte gruñido la interrumpe. Volteo hacia la dirección de dónde provino el sonido y me percato que es Alton corriendo hacia ella a toda velocidad.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Todos los personajes reconocibles y escenarios son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, en este caso Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes originales y la historia son propiedad del autor. El autor no está asociado con el dueño, creador o productor de la saga. No se busca violar los derechos de autor o copyright.

**_Capítulo 6. – Las Escondidas._**

**POV: Iván**

Todo sucede tan rápido que es difícil de creer lo que está sucediendo. En un momento estoy viendo a Madame y su preciada balanza y al siguiente el estúpido vampiro está corriendo hacia ella. ¿Qué no estaba chillando del dolor hace un par de minutos? ¿O todo este tiempo ha estado actuando?

Sin pensarlo dos veces corro hacia ella, mis instintos diciéndome que es mejor que me mate a mí en su lugar. El juramento que le hice o que en realidad todos los de nuestra especie le hacemos es que ninguno de nosotros podemos matar a nuestro líder y todos necesitamos protegerla. En su lugar ella jura mantenernos a salvo y protegernos. Hasta el momento Madame ha cumplido su promesa, aún en los momentos más oscuros cuando los Volturi mataron al líder anterior.

Escucho los pasos de Roland cerca, pero no va a llegar a tiempo. Brinco frente a ella, preparándome para recibir el peso del estúpido vampiro caer sobre mí, pero para mi sorpresa es William quien lo detiene. Alton lo golpea en la cara, haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos.

—Sácala de aquí —me grita, deteniendo a nuestro oponente por la capa. Corro para rescatar a Madame, pero ya no está ahí. ¿Por un demonio? Me giro para ver si Roland ya la tiene en sus brazos y la está sacando de la habitación, pero al parecer no, en su lugar corre hacia la puerta con sus brazos vacíos.

—Siempre supe que eras un traidor —escucho al idiota, obviamente las palabras van dirigidas a William—. Por lo tanto, tú vas a ser el primero en morir.

—Al parecer ahora vamos a comprobar quien es el mejor guerrero de los dos, Alton —le grita de regreso.

Comienzo a correr por todo el lugar buscando a Madame, quien hubiera pensado que la vieja podía ser tan rápida, en realidad me está sorprendiendo.

El cuarto comienza a volverse más oscuro, me doy la vuelta y finalmente la veo, está corriendo a toda velocidad apagando las antorchas. Sé que la vista de los vampiros y de nosotros es excelente durante la noche, pero jamás me había puesto en la situación en donde no existiera ni una sola fuente de luz, ahora estamos dentro de una caverna en lo profundo de la montaña, ni un solo rayo ilumina el cuarto, ni una estrella o la luna. Estamos en la completa oscuridad.

— ¿Qué demonios? —Escucho la voz de Alton, suena nervioso.

—Bienvenido a mi mundo, monstruo —la voz de Madame resuena en el cuarto y hace eco, es difícil definir cuál es su ubicación—. Te reto a un juego de escondidas.

Me quedo quieto, tratando de escuchar en donde está el vampiro.

—Sal de donde quiera que estés —Alton suena entretenido, sin embargo ese tono de voz hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina. Al no estar familiarizado con la habitación su voz indica en donde está ubicado.

—Es tu turno —la voz de Madame suena cercana, esta vez es fácil saber en qué dirección se encuentra.

Se comienzan a escuchar unos pesados pasos que resuenan en el cuarto, seguido por unos sonidos de que choca contra algo y cae al suelo

—Ten cuidado, no te vayas a tropezar —se ríe, puedo jurar que ella está disfrutando el ataque.

—Te vas a arrepentir —nuevamente los pasos corren hacia dónde provino la voz. Esta vez se escuchan golpes. No lo soporto más, necesito protegerla , estoy por levantarme pero siento que alguien me jala la capa.

—Quédate quieto —William está a mí lado, su voz es menos que un susurro, pero no lo suficientemente bajo, ahora los pasos se dirigen hacia nosotros.

Siento que alguien me empuja, el sonido de un viento veloz en mi oreja y después un choque, posiblemente contra la pared, considerando que en donde estaba no había ningún mueble que lo detuviera, siendo el muro la única cosa para pararlo.

—William, Iván, salgan del cuarto —la orden de Madame es clara, pero que se vaya al demonio, el juramento es más poderoso que la orden. No me muevo de donde estoy y posiblemente tampoco William, considerando que no escucho a nadie moverse.

Me quedo quieto esperando a ver cuál es el siguiente paso del vampiro, ni siquiera me atrevo a respirar.

La puerta de la habitación se abre y la luz de las antorchas del pasillo apenas iluminan el cuarto, pero eso es más que suficiente. Veo a William, está del otro lado del escritorio, agachado, viendo la pared en donde Alton se estrelló. Muevo mi cabeza hacia esa dirección y veo la cara del malnacido con una sonrisa tenebrosa en ella, viéndome a mí.

— ¡Bu! —Su voz tiene un tono de horror, su mirada es asesina. Había estado esperando esta oportunidad y ahora la está tomando. Salta hacia mí. Corro hacia la puerta pero no soy lo suficientemente rápido y cuando menos lo espero lo tengo en mi espalda. Trato de golpearlo con el codo, pero no logro alcanzarlo.

Comienzo a sentir dolor en el cuello, sus dientes enterrándose en él haciéndome gritar de dolor. Desisto de correr y en su lugar me dejo caer de espaldas, con la esperanza de que el peso de mí cuerpo los sofoque y me suelte.

No he llegado al suelo cuando sé que William está a mí lado, golpeando al vampiro en la cabeza.

El golpe que le da, hace que abra la boca y yo pueda zafarme. Alguien me jala de los brazos para que no siga cayendo al suelo y me quita del alcance de Alton. Veo su rostro, es Madame.

Me jala con todas su fuerzas y se las ingenia para aventarme del otro lado de la habitación. Temporalmente estoy a salvo, desafortunadamente ella no.

William no logra sostener a Alton y este corre hacia ella y la sostiene con un brazo alrededor de su torso y otro alrededor de sus hombros. No soy lo suficientemente rápido, la atrapó y comienzo a escuchar sus huesos quebrarse. ¡Maldición!

Madame no dice nada; en su lugar escucho a Alton gritar del dolor y luego soltarla. William alcanza lo alcanza, ya no se está defendiendo, en su rostro se ve el dolor que siente. William lo hace caer y lo sostiene en contra el suelo.

Mi enfoque ya no está en la amenaza, sino en Madame que esta doblada de rodillas, una de sus manos alrededor de su torso y la otra sosteniéndose del piso para evitar caer.

— ¡Madame! —Corro a su lado y veo que está jadeando de dolor.

— ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a seguir órdenes? Al parecer todavía tenemos un largo camino que recorrer —se me queda viendo y está furiosa.

—No te podía dejar atrás… el juramento… —mi voz sale nerviosa; ella comienza a sacudir la cabeza y a reír.

—Ayúdame a levantarme —levanta el brazo que la estaba sosteniendo del suelo y suavemente la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

—Debería de ir a buscar a Roland para que te revise —comienzo a encaminarla a la silla más cercana, pero ella me jala hacia donde esta Alton.

—Con permiso, William —la voz de Madame está llena de autoridad. Veo que él tiene sus dudas, pero hace lo que le pide; para variar él si sigue las órdenes.

— ¡ESTÚPIDA SANGUIJUELA! —Finalmente lo alcanza y lo patea en el estómago.

Cualquiera pensaría que Madame es una frágil anciana, pero apuesto a que Alton nos puede corregir después de esa patada que lo acaba de sofocar.

—Madame —una voz del otro lado del cuarto la interrumpe.

Ella suspira y comienza a alejarse del vampiro. Tan pronto está fuera de su alcance, William regresa a su posición previa y lo sostiene contra el piso.

—Lo siento, pero se lo tiene bien merecido —lentamente camina hacia el escritorio con una sonrisa en la cara. Corro anticipando lo que va a necesitar, levanto la silla del suelo y la coloco en donde pertenece, arreglo el escritorio también. Cuando me giro, Roland está a su lado revisándola cuidadosamente, una expresión de preocupación y culpa impresa en su rostro.

—Estoy bien mi amigo, los huesos ya regresaron a su lugar —él la ve a la cara, sin creerle.

—Debería de haberme quedado y nos hubiéramos evitado todo esto —su mirada de preocupación me hace recordar como mi padre veía a mi madre. Jamás me había dado cuenta, todos sabemos que son grandes amigos y que Madame confía plenamente en él, pero por la forma en que la está viendo, es claro que hay algo más que una simple amistad.

— ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de golpearlo? —Esta vez hay una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, aún se ve drenada de energía por el dolor, pero se ve más joven.

—Madame —el tono de voz de Roland es de queja, pero al parecer encuentra divertida su actitud —. Un golpe no va a solucionar nada.

—Tienes razón, él merece mucho más considerando lo que hizo a nuestra familia —su sonrisa desaparece y su voz se quiebra. Veo el efecto que las palabras de Madame tienen en Roland, la tristeza es tangible.

Voltea a ver a Alton con una mirada asesina en su rostro.

—Desafortunadamente la balanza ya indicó que necesita vivir. William no podrá explicar su desaparición.

Se levanta y camina hacia un lugar, Roland a su lado con sus brazos alrededor ayudándola a mantener el equilibrio. Le indica donde está escondida la balanza y mientras él la recupera, ella regresa al escritorio.

—Aquí tienes —pone la balanza frente a ella.

—Muy bien, entonces. ¿En dónde estábamos? —Nos dice mientras se arregla el cabello que se soltó durante la pelea.

—Estaban a punto de irse —una voz femenina me hace voltear. Recargada contra la puerta con los brazos cruzados, está una pequeña figura, viéndonos con esos ojos con una coloración tan extraña, jamás en mi vida había visto ese color, un azul zafiro tan intenso que pueden ver dentro de tu mente si ella lo desea y hacerte olvidar temporalmente quien eres.

—Althea, muchas gracias por acompañarnos —la voz de Madame es amable, pero su cara se vuelve triste, como la última vez que se despidió de William cuando era humano—. ¿Nos podrás dar una hora? Necesito discutir algunos puntos con William e Iván.

Ahora recuerdo el equilibrio completo, si le está pidiendo esto significa que nos tiene que decir algo importante.

Althea sacude su cabeza.

—Madame, necesitamos alejarlos de aquí antes de que anochezca para evitar que ellos no (quitemos eso) se encuentren con nuestro aroma más tarde —su voz es de preocupación. Miro a Madame y ella asiente con la cabeza.

—Entonces aunque sea unos cuantos minutos, por favor —Roland es el que habla—. Yo me encargo de dirigir al resto para que se muevan hacia el lado opuesto para poner más distancia entre ellos y nosotros. Sabemos que áreas ya revisaron, esas deberían de ser seguras —Roland se le acerca y le enseña el mapa. Sus ojos se iluminan aún más en cuanto lo ve.

Volteo a ver a William que aún está sosteniendo a Alton, su vista está fija en el mapa.

Althea toma el mapa y lo revisa rápidamente. Finalmente voltea a ver a William y juraría que parece entretenida.

—Te pareces a Iván —me observa primero a mí y luego a él—. ¿Son familiares?

—Es mi hermano, Althea —le contesto—. Mi hermano gemelo.

Se acerca y lo ve de cerca .

—Tú estás más guapo —le susurra y veo que gira sus ojos. Sé que está haciendo esto sólo para molestarme y lo peor es que está funcionando.

—Opino lo contrario —le digo y veo como su sonrisa se hace más grande. _Demonios, debería aprender._ Madame comienza a reírse.

Pone sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de William, al parecer tiene algo en mente además de hacerme enojar.

—Muy bien, Madame, les voy a conceder unos cuantos minutos —se levanta y pone el mapa entre sus manos—. Necesito hacer unos cuantos ajustes al mapa.

— ¡No! —Dice William mientras se comienza a levantar, pero Alton se remueve y él regresa a su posición previa— No lo modifiques.

—Únicamente voy a marcar esta área como revisada para evitar que nos vengan a visitar hoy por la noche —comienza a dirigirse hacia la salida.

—No puedo aceptar eso —ella se detiene y lo mira—. Sería romper las reglas.

— ¿A qué reglas te refieres exactamente? —Le responde, su voz llena con una falsa inocencia.

—Hacer tratos con los niños de la luna —explica con convicción.

—Querido, creo que esa regla la rompiste desde el momento que detuviste a Alton de matar a tu hermano —dice mientras se ríe.

La cara de William se cae por completo después de lo que le dijo. Al parecer el soldado no está haciendo su trabajo de la forma correcta. Casi me puedo reír de su expresión, pero rápidamente se repone.

—Si te sirve consuelo, el hacer un trato conmigo no significa que rompes las reglas —encoge sus hombros mientras se lo dice.

— ¿No eres un…? —Se detiene en cuanto la ve sacudir la cabeza. Se queda callado.

—Voy a tomar eso como un sí entonces —retoma su camino hacia la puerta y se detiene cuando me ve—. Quítate esa capa, la estás apestando —su cara es seria y actúa molesta.

Si me quiere hacer enojar, dos pueden jugar ese juego.

—Althea, si me quieres ver desnudo, no le des tantas vueltas, no me voy a negar —le doy una sonrisa maliciosa. Madame suspira en cuanto me escucha.

Ahora no está actuando, definitivamente está enojada, pero se muerde el labio inferior y me da una sonrisa falsa.

—Si no quieres que ellos sospechen de todo esto, las cosas necesitan ser lo más cercanas posible a anoche, por lo que te voy a hacer un intercambio. Yo me pongo la capa de tu hermano para tratar de eliminar tu aroma y tú puedes usar la mía —comienza a quitarse la capa blanca—. Estoy segura que es lo suficientemente larga para cubrir las áreas importantes y evitarme la desilusión —mi mente comienza a hacer cálculos, su metro cuarenta no es nada comparada a mi metro noventa, esa cosa se va a ver ridícula en mí.

—Tiene razón, Iván —Madame dice mientras se ríe—. Dásela por favor.

—Prefiero estar desnudo que usar su capa —la veo con disgusto.

—Iván, conoces las reglas y nos tenemos que dirigir al este pronto, así que deja de ser vanidoso y póntela —me dice Roland mientras le quita la capa a Althea y me la entrega. ¡Argh! Me las va a pagar.

—No se vale mirar, Althea —le digo mientras me quito la otra capa.

—Ni soñarlo —no puedo ver su cara porque Roland me está cubriendo, cambio las capas y para mi gran desilusión mis cálculos eran correctos, su capa me llega a medio muslo y mis piernas quedan completamente expuestas. Escucho como trata de disfrazar su risa con tos.

—Voy a trabajar, Madame, pero en cuanto termine nos tenemos que retirar —me pasa con la capa de William alrededor de su cuello, sosteniendo la parte más baja para que no se arrastre en el suelo. Se detiene antes de llegar a la puerta—. ¡Oh, Iván! Que bonitas piernas.

_La voy a hacer pagar por esto_. William se ríe al escuchar el comentario.

—Ahora si, de regreso a donde estábamos —Madame nos regresa a todos a la realidad—. El tiempo que tenemos es poco.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Todos los personajes reconocibles y escenarios son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, en este caso Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes originales y la historia son propiedad del autor. El autor no está asociado con el dueño, creador o productor de la saga. No se busca violar los derechos de autor o copyright.

**Capítulo 7.- Destino.**

**POV: William**

Estoy tentado a ir hacia donde esta Madame, pero temo que Alton se recupere y haga otro intento de matarlos. Honestamente, me estoy volviendo loco, debería de estar haciendo exactamente lo que él acaba de intentar, pero simplemente no puedo ¿Qué me está pasando?

—Ambos tienen un futuro interesante —su voz es seria, se dirige a Iván y luego voltea su cabeza hacia mí.

—Madame, sabemos que el futuro no está escrito en piedra —Iván la interrumpe.

—Lo se, yo soy una prueba de ello. Pero la balanza indica que la probabilidad es alta y no se consigue un equilibrio perfecto tan fácilmente —ella gira su cabeza hacia mí.

Cientos de preguntas corren por mí mente. ¿Cómo funciona la balanza? ¿Qué tan confiable es?

— ¿Cómo opera la balanza, Madame? ¿Se comporta igual con cualquiera que pregunta? —La curiosidad me gana y ella me sonríe, Iván por el otro lado gruñe cuando escucha mis preguntas, tan impaciente, quiere escuchar la conclusión sin importarle el resto.

—Desearía tener más tiempo para explicarte cómo funciona, William, pero voy a darte una versión resumida. Cuando era humana podía ver el futuro, simplemente veía a alguien y los posibles futuros que esa persona tenía me venían a la mente. El hombre lobo que me transformó pensó que mi habilidad incrementaría, como es el caso de ustedes los vampiros. Para su gran desilusión las cosas no funcionan de esa manera para nuestra especie. Sin embargo, no perdí por completo mi habilidad, pero dependo de otras herramientas para conocer el futuro. Al principio las tarjetas de Tarot eran lo suficientemente claras, pero después de… —su dedos corren por sus parpados cerrados— ya no puedo leer el significado. La balanza ha ayudado, pero no es tan sencilla de interpretar. Además hay que hacer las preguntas correctas y entender los pequeños cambios, no todas las preguntas tienen una respuesta de si y no. Y para contestar tu segunda pregunta, no, únicamente se comporta de este modo conmigo.

—Entonces, ¿cuál fue la pregunta que creó el equilibrio perfecto? —Iván nuevamente la interrumpe, lo miro de forma poco amigable.

—Creo que es importante entender que significa el equilibrio perfecto —le contesto molesto. Madame se ríe al escucharnos interactuar.

—Es una situación complicada, William ya que significa un evento significativo —me contesta ignorando la ansiedad de mi hermano—. La primera vez que hice la lectura de Iván, la balanza me indico que iba a tener un papel importante en el destino de nuestra especie.

Lo veo y tiene una sonrisa presumida en el rostro.

—Jamás se me ocurrió que tú también la tendrías, es por eso que no hice la pregunta la primera vez que hice la lectura. Siempre asumí que ibas a estar a salvo en el lugar a donde te mandé —su ceño se frunce, al parecer está molesta por no haber previsto mi futuro.

—No es tu culpa lo que sucedió, me dijiste específicamente que me quedara a cuidar el viñedo —no puedo evitar decirle esto.

En mi vida he realizado dos cosas de las cuales aún me arrepiento: la primera es no haber seguido a mi madre cuando salió aquella noche, nuestro padre me había ordenado que no la dejara vagar sola y desobedecí, a las pocas horas ella estaba muerta. El segundo error fue no haber hecho caso a las órdenes de Madame.

Dos veces en mi vida he ignorado lo que se me ha pedido y he pagado un alto precio por ello, no quiero ni pensar las implicaciones que el no matar a los niños de la luna va a tener.

—No podemos seguir culpándonos por el pasado. Lo hecho, hecho está, la única opción es aprender de nuestros errores y continuar viviendo.

— ¿William? —Su voz está llena de consternación, pero no la estoy viendo.

—No importa, Madame, no va a volver a suceder, siempre y cuando siga las órdenes y reglas. ¿Correcto? —Finalmente la miro, pero ella está sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Las reglas están ahí para tratar de hacer que una sociedad funcione mejor, pero no significa que sean correctas, al igual que las órdenes. No tiene nada de malo cuestionarlas de vez en cuando —escucho a Iván reírse de lo que ella está diciendo, cuando voltea él trata de disfrazar la carcajada como si fuera tos—, y eso no significa que debes de ignorar cada regla y orden que se te da. ¿Correcto, Iván? —Una de las cejas de Madame se levanta, lo que hace que él se calle.

—Siento mucho que no estemos de acuerdo, el destino me ha enseñado varias cosas respecto a eso —le doy una pequeña sonrisa.

—El destino también te va a enseñar lo contrario, William —esta vez mi hermano no se molesta en ocultar la carcajada—. Y a ti también, Iván —esto hace que se quede callado.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Madame? —Se acerca a ella mientras sonríe sabiendo que dio en donde le duele.

—En algún momento de sus vidas ustedes se veían idénticos, pero siempre han sido opuestos en carácter. Tú, Iván, siempre has sido un pequeño rebelde, impaciente, impulsivo, vanidoso; nunca pensando en el mañana o las consecuencias —me muerdo el labio para evitar reír al escuchar la descripción exacta que ha dado de su carácter —. Y tu William, siempre un pequeño soldado, pensando demasiado las cosas, preocupado en seguir las órdenes y reglas, sin cuestionarlas —ahora es él el que comienza a reírse.

–Así que Iván necesita aprender a seguir órdenes y William necesitas aprender a ignorarlas de vez en cuando, de tal forma que se llegue al equilibrio perfecto —Madame continúa ignorándolo a—, y sólo entonces un cambio significativo va a suceder en nuestros mundos.

– ¿Así que lo que quieres decir es que el destino de nuestra especie depende de nosotros dos? Al parecer estamos destinados al fracaso —su tono sarcástico me hace reír.

– ¡No seas idiota, Iván! —No está nada contenta con la broma — ¡Por supuesto que no! Ustedes son apenas unos peones en todo esto.

–Si te quieres referir en terminología de ajedrez, al menos deberíamos de ser ascendidos a un alfil, considerando la seriedad de la situación.

— ¡Iván, eso que dijiste no fue nada inteligente! En especial considerando la seriedad del asunto.

Madame se mueve rápidamente y antes de que termine de decir sus tonterías, está frente a él, sosteniéndolo del mentón para que la vea directo a la cara.

—La vida no es un juego, al parecer tenemos un largo camino que recorrer contigo antes de que lleguemos a ese equilibrio perfecto —su rostro es molesto, al parecer mi hermano aún tiene su toque mágico para hacer enemigos.

Lo suelta y regresa a su lugar.

—Tenemos suerte que tu hermano ya está a medio camino — dice Madame, estoy a punto de corregirla y de darle mi opinión respecto a su ´equilibrio perfecto´ pero la pequeña silueta que está parada en el marco de la puerta nos interrumpe.

—Hora de partir — nos dice Althea, mientras camina hacia donde estoy y me regresa el mapa—. Creo que vas a encontrar mis marcas similares a las tuyas —me indica que lo abra, al analizarlo no puedo diferenciar que parte marcó ella.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? —Una sonrisa acapara su rostro, se acerca para indicarme pero se detiene súbitamente— Es mejor que no lo sepas.

No entiendo lo que me dice, volteo a ver al resto del grupo, pero Iván sacude su cabeza.

—Una última cosa, William —Madame me interrumpe y la volteo a ver—. Cuando conozcas a la chica adecuada, es cuando vas a comenzar a cuestionar las órdenes.

—Por lo tanto, podemos asumir que Heidi no es la chica correcta — dice Iván en voz alta. ¿Cómo demonios sabe acerca de ella? Juraría que siento a Alton reírse.

Madame ignora el comentario pero lo mira con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Y al parecer, la mujer que te va a conquistar, va a lograr que sigas las órdenes. Finalmente alguien te va a poder poner una correa y te controlará —Iván se comienza a reír de lo que ella dice.

—Madame, estás prediciendo lo imposible, no solo va a ser la única de su especie, si no que también va a lograr que siga órdenes. No creo que Althea sea capaz de eso —Iván se voltea a verla y le guiña el ojo. La postura de ella se vuelve rígida.

— ¡No soy la única de mí especie, idiota! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? —Su voz suena furiosa.

—Tiene un cráneo grueso, no creo que la información pueda entrarle por la cabeza —no puedo evitar la tentación de decir eso. Madame comienza a reír y la cara de Althea cambia de enojo a diversión.

—Muchas gracias, hermanito —ahora es él el que se escucha molesto.

—Me caes bien, William y eso es mucho decir, considerando que eres un vampiro —Althea se me queda viendo—. ¿Por qué no pudiste convertirte tú en un hombre lobo y él en una sanguijuela? Pregunta mientras apunta a mi hermano con el dedo.

—Porque el destino tiene un sentido del humor muy oscuro —volteo a ver de dónde provino la voz y me doy cuenta que es Roland el que está hablando. No lo escuché entrar, pero al parecer encuentra entretenida nuestra conversación—. Ya es hora, Madame —su tono ahora es serio y nos regresa a todos a la realidad.

Ella suspira y asiente con la cabeza.

—William, para poder protegernos y también a ti, Althea necesita bloquear el recuerdo de que nos conociste —Madame se aproxima—. No serás capaz de recordar nada de las últimas veinticuatro horas.

— ¿Qué me van a hacer exactamente? —Observo a Althea.

—Es una habilidad que tiene. Nos ha ayudado antes y en realidad, es la razón por la que hemos pasado desapercibidos todos estos años. Ella es la responsable de que no seamos una especie extinta —Madame la ve, su cara llena de agradecimiento.

—No creo que vaya a funcionar. ¿Cómo voy a poder explicarme que falta un día? Fue capaz de modificar el mapa, pero no hay manera de que pueda modificar el ciclo natural de los días, como el hecho de que falte un día del ciclo lunar.

—Ella tiene su propio método de que no te cuestiones mucho esa información. Además, estamos seguros de que va a funcionar. Ustedes no son los primeros guardias de los Volturi que han pasado por este tratamiento y me temo que tampoco van a ser los últimos —la voz de Madame es de tristeza.

—Siento mucho interrumpirlos, pero no nos queda más tiempo. Necesitamos sacarlos de aquí — nos dice Althea mientras se agacha y pone sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Alton. Ella cierra los ojos y su cara se llena de preocupación—. En verdad eres una horrible sanguijuela —sus dientes están apretados y le tiembla el labio—. Es una lástima que no tengamos la opción de matarte.

Quita sus manos de la cabeza y el cuerpo de Alton se relaja, casi como si estuviera dormido.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, mi único consuelo es que él va a ser un punto importante en el futuro de William —le dice Madame sin ver a nadie, su mirada fija al frente. Espero que explique lo que significa su comentario, pero se queda callada.

— ¿William va a ser el que lo va a matar? —Se queja Iván, al parecer quería ser él quien tuviera ese gran honor.

Madame se queda callada pero puedo notar una expresión vengativa.

—Ahora es tu turno —Althea se acerca y pone sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, son un poco más frías que las de un humano.

— ¡Espera! —Mi hermano se acerca.

— ¡Iván! —Ella suena impaciente— Necesitamos irnos, de lo contrario no puedo garantizar su seguridad con tantos de ustedes alrededor, nos tenemos que ir lejos.

— ¿No me puedo despedir? —Su voz es tranquila y sincera, logra que el rostro irritado de Althea se calme.

— ¡Agh! Está bien, pero que sea corto —se mueve a un lado y él se pone frente a mí.

—Hasta que nos volvamos a ver hermanito —me da una sonrisa maliciosa—. Espero encontrarte otra vez y retarte a un segundo round —suspiro y niego con la cabeza, pero Iván se ríe—. Encuentra a esa chica que te va a hacer cuestionar las reglas y tal vez, pueda que yo siga una que otra orden —me río ante la baja probabilidad de que ambos hechos sucedan. Se comienza a retirar—. Y asegurarte que sea especial y única, no tienes por qué conformarte con cualquiera, es por eso que yo sigo soltero.

—Eso es porque a nadie le interesas —dice Althea silenciosamente, lo cual hace que me ría más fuerte.

Es obvio que a Iván no le cause mucha gracia el comentario, pero la ignora y continúa.

—Trata de no meterte en muchos problemas y aunque seas una sanguijuela, no te odio… tanto —al parecer esto es lo más cercano que me va a decir respecto al hecho de que me va a extrañar.

—Tú también, Iván. Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar —le sonrío y el asiente con la cabeza—. Y no le des demasiados problemas a Madame, una o dos órdenes que sigas no te van a matar.

—Problema es mi segundo nombre —me contesta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—En realidad es Charles —suelta una carcajada en el momento en que lo corrijo.

—Y correcciones es el tuyo —giro mis ojos.

—Es Thomas —no puedo evitar sentirme contento al recordar que esta era la forma en que interactuábamos cuando éramos humanos. Peleamos, pero es la mejor manera para nosotros de decir que nos queremos.

—Ya basta —Althea se acerca y se pone enfrente bloqueando a Iván, su tono es severo para callarlo, pero me está sonriendo. Se quita mi capa de alrededor de su cuello y me la pone, no puedo oler ningún rastro de la pestilencia de Iván, solamente el aroma afrutado de ella—. Si quieres volver a verlo en el futuro necesito bloquear su memoria y sacarlos de aquí — vuelve a acomodar sus manos—. Cierra los ojos, William.

Hago lo que me indica.

—Voy a bloquear tu memoria, pero no tan profundo como lo hice con el otro. Vas a ser capaz de recordarnos una vez que nos huelas y nos escuches.

Y después nada…


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Todos los personajes reconocibles y escenarios son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, en este caso Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes originales y la historia son propiedad del autor. El autor no está asociado con el dueño, creador o productor de la saga. No se busca violar los derechos de autor o copyright.

**Capítulo 8.- Una nueva Misión. **

**POV: William.**

**Locación: Volterra, Italia.**

**Año: Invierno 1862**

Quién hubiera pensado que mi tortura finalmente llegaría a su fin. Después de cinco años de estar siguiendo a Alton, regresamos a Volterra. Desearía poder decir que regreso a mi hogar, pero jamás se ha sentido como eso.

Entramos por la puerta principal de la ciudad listos para entregar los resultados de nuestra expedición al Amo, como era de esperarse no encontramos rastro que indique que los Niños de la Luna existen. No me gusta reconocerlo, pero Alton tenía razón, están extintos, al menos en el área en donde revisamos.

Conforme nos adentramos en la ciudad comienzo a sentir añoranza por lo que dejo atrás, esos eternos días y noches cuando no había la luna llena y tenía que soportar a Alton cerca de mí. Eso me dio tiempo para pensar, o eso es lo que creo que pasó, ya que no dejo que el pasado me moleste más.

Mi mayor preocupación ahora es informar al Amo de los resultados y que esté contento con nuestro trabajo. Mi segunda preocupación es ver a Heidi otra vez, en verdad deseo que haya encontrada a alguien durante mi ausencia y que no quiera dejarlo ir.

Nos movemos a una velocidad humana por las calles vacías de la ciudad, la luna en lo alto ilumina nuestro camino hacia la entrada principal del castillo. No hay necesidad de tocar la puerta, los humanos no pueden entrar debido al peso de ella y cualquier vampiro que tenga una onza de inteligencia va a pensar dos veces en hacerlo sin una invitación, al menos que tengan una buena razón.

Tan pronto estamos en el castillo nos quitamos la capucha de del rostro y nos dirigimos hacía la habitación de los tronos. Conformes nos acercamos el olor a un grupo humano está en el aire. ¡Demonios! Al parecer Heidi también está en el castillo. Nos detenemos en el momento en que escuchamos unos gritos provenientes de esa habitación, lo cual no son nada común, al menos no para un grupo de humanos, serían muchas más voces. Tal vez sea un vampiro que rompió una regla y está siendo castigado, pobre idiota, seguro está recibiendo su merecido por romper las reglas.

—Soldado —volteo hacia donde proviene la voz de Alton, me está esperando para que lo siga —. Necesitamos reportar a nuestro superior antes de que decidas ir a complacer a Heidi —tiene una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara, suspiro molesto, pero no tiene caso corregirlo, si después de cinco años no lo he podido convencer de que no estoy interesado en ella, no tiene ningún caso ahora.

Continuamos por el pasillo y finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino. Entramos al cuarto en donde hay un grupo de soldados reunidos, nuestros pasos silenciosos no los alertan de nuestra presencia.

—Están inventado historias, no hay forma de que ella sea capaz de hacer eso —reconozco la voz de Alessandro con su fuerte acento Italiano. Él es conocido por su velocidad dentro de la guardia, es un buen contrincante para mí, si en realidad pusiera todo mi esfuerzo—. Ya viste como se movía, es lo más cercano que he visto a un humano.

—Alessandro, no confundas su fuerza física contra la mental —le contesta Michael, otro de los guardias.

—Si en realidad fuera tan poderosa como dicen, no hubiéramos podido atraparla y sin embargo ve los resultados, está de regreso con el Amo. A mí todo me suena a mentira —le contesta con mucha seguridad.

—Si el Amo la quiere de regreso y en una sola pieza debe de haber una razón —Michael encoge sus hombros—. Ella es importante, Alessandro, si el Amo le está dando una segunda oportunidad, tal vez no lo que hemos escuchado, pero ¿estás dispuesto a investigarlo?

—Apuesto que es más poderosa que Jane —una voz que proviene del fondo de cuarto es la que le contesta a Michael, me muevo a un lado y veo que es Henry, el superior de Alton—. Deberías de haber visto su cara cuando la vio —su mirada fija en una pieza de madera que está tallando con forma de un oso.

El escuchar a Henry hace que Alessandro y Michael se queden pensativos unos instantes.

—Tal vez es más poderosa que Alec, tú sabes lo sobreprotectora que es Jane de él —le contesta Michael.

—Si es capaz de imitar sus habilidades, sería considerada más importante que el pequeño dúo —dice Henry mientras el cuchillo que está en sus manos sube y baja por la pieza de madera.

—Así que otro chiquillo va a decirnos que hacer —la voz de Alessandro es molesta. Todos saben que la mayoría de los guardias no les gusta que los gemelos sean los que dan las órdenes, pero nadie es lo suficientemente tonto para decirlo.

—Ella no es una chiquilla, de eso estoy seguro — se ríe Michael—. Tal vez es pequeña, pero tiene curvas en todos los lugares correctos —esto hace que Henry levante la mirada y lo vea , al parecer está de acuerdo con eso.

—Tal vez debería de conocer a este vampiro de la que hablan —Alton interrumpe la conversación y todos nos voltean a ver. Su voz con un tono entretenido y el cual he aprendido a odiar.

Juzgando sus rostros, no todos están felices de que estemos de regreso.

—Y yo que estaba a favor de los Niños de la Luna para que te mataran —dice Henry en tono de broma y con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero sus ojos revelan que en realidad ese era su deseo.

—Al parecer tienes que pagar la apuesta, como te dije, ya no queda ni uno solo —Alton camina hacia enfrente y disfruta ser el centro de atención.

—No hasta que le des el reporte al Amo —responde Michel, obviamente no confía en su palabra. Sabe que el Amo va a conocer la verdad y que no vamos a poder mentir, no que en realidad exista esa necesidad.

—Estoy más que dispuesto a que así sea, tan pronto como termine de matar a quien tiene ahora en el cuarto de los tronos —no hay nada de simpatía en el rostro de Alton.

—Puede que tarde un poco —Henry encoge sus hombros y continúa tallando la figura.

La puerta de la habitación se abre y entra Félix. Inmediatamente todos lo saludamos a excepción de Henry, él para de tallar la figura y se pone de pie.

—El Amo desea verte —no se molesta en vernos, su mirada fija en Henry.

El vampiro toma su capa, se la pone alrededor del cuello y sale de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra.

Finalmente Félix nos ve a todos, su mirada deteniéndose en Alton y le sonríe.

—Nos vemos pronto para otra competencia —le dice serio, no logro ver a Alton pero estoy seguro de que está contento de poder pelear a alguien.

Félix continúa observando y su mirada ahora se detiene en mí.

—Al parecer Heidi va a estar contenta de que su mascota esté de regreso —hay un tono amargo en su voz—. Pero Demetri no —se da la vuelta y sale de la habitación. La risa de Alton rompie el silencio.

¡Demonios!

….

Un rato después ambos salimos del cuarto y nos separamos, me siento aliviado de estar lejos de él, espero que una vez que le demos los resultados al Amo cada uno se marche por caminos separados por un largo tiempo. Mi nueva meta es esconderme de Heidi el mayor tiempo posible.

Camino y decido a ir al techo para disfrutar de lo que posiblemente sea mi última noche solo, antes de que Heidi me encuentre, decida capturarme con sus encantos y me convierta en su juguete sexual hasta que tenga que marcharse para encontrar a un grupo del cual nos podamos alimentar.

Llego al techo y veo el cielo; ya ha pasado un largo tiempo en que no he podido ver la luna llena tranquilo, los últimos cinco años siempre han sido dedicados a correr. Ahora es momento de apreciar su belleza y el paisaje que la Toscana tiene que ofrecer.

Escucho un par de pasos acercarse, pero no quito mi mirada del cielo. Los pasos se detienen a mi lado, finalmente volteo y es Henry que tiene sus ojos fijos en el horizonte.

—Es una vista preciosa —me dice, sus ojos hipnotizados por la belleza. Comienzo a realizar el saludo, después de todo es mi superior, pero levanta su mano y me detiene—. No hay necesidad de eso, William, al menos no ahora.

—Si insistes —le contesto dudoso, pero lo obedezco. Se queda callado un par de minutos, suspira y me voltea a ver.

—Me imagino que has extrañado a Heidi durante estos años, así que lo que te voy a decir no son buenas noticias —finalmente rompe el silencio. Mantengo mi cara sin expresiones, sin querer revelar mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella y también para ocultar el nerviosismo que siento de que las noticias sean el hecho de que me van a dar de baja de la guardia—. El Amo ha requerido una nueva misión y tú eres el elegido para realizarla, sin embargo significa dejar Volterra por un tiempo indefinido.

Asiento aliviado de que al menos aún sigo siendo un soldado.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que desea el Amo? —Pregunto poniendo un tono de seguridad en mi voz.

—Es una misión secreta que consiste en cuidar a una prisionera —veo duda en su cara—, eso es todo lo que sé.

—Estoy seguro de que Alton no va a estar feliz con la noticia —recuerdo lo emocionado que estaba de regresar, esto lo va a poner de un terrible humor, pero Henry sacude la cabeza.

—Esta vez eres únicamente tú —no puedo evitar sonreír ante eso, hasta el momento las noticias no han sido tan malas como esperaba—. El Amo te espera a media noche en la alcantarilla que está localizada al norte de la ciudad.

Asiento. Muchas preguntas rondan mi cabeza. ¿Quién es el prisionero que voy a cuidar? ¿Cuánto tiempo va a ser? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

Henry comienza a retirarse pero se detiene antes de llegar a la puerta, me ve, su expresión es dudosa.

—No la subestimes, William, ella es poderosa —esto hace que me ponga nervioso.

— ¿A quién voy a cuidar? —Cuestiono sin poderme detener.

—Solo estoy adivinando, el Amo jamás me dijo quién iba a ser, pero si es una mujer pequeña de cabello oscuro, no te arriesgues, ella es muy inteligente —se da la vuelta y me deja.

Volteo una última vez a ver a la luna, suspiro y camino hacia la puerta; espero que esta nueva misión sea mucho mejor que la última.

…

Entro a la alcantarilla y me muevo silenciosamente, esperando encontrarme con el Amo, sin embargo veo a otra figura en las sombras; reconozco su capa oscura, la más cercana en coloración a la del Amo y sus hermanos, solamente un tono más clara, Chelsea. Me señala que siga adelante y hago lo que me indica, la escucho seguirme.

Llego a un pequeño pedazo iluminado en donde está el Amo, junto con Jane y Alec, sus pequeñas siluetas una a cada lado y frente a ellos dos soldados sosteniendo a una pequeña figura, su cabello negro está suelto, su vestido sucio y empapado. Me detengo unos cuantos pasos detrás de ellos; el Amo levanta su mirada al verme llegar.

—Estás al tanto de tus órdenes, soldado —la orden clara en la frase. Comienzo a sentir una necesidad más fuerte de cumplir sus órdenes y de impresionarlo.

—Sí, Amo —contesto sin dudar de que voy a hacer lo que me está pidiendo. Sin embargo la pregunta que ha estado rondando en mi mente desde que Henry me dijo de la misión sale de mis labios sin que lo pueda evitar—. Sólo una pregunta, Amo. ¿Por qué yo?

—Tus fortalezas y sus debilidades hacen que seas el más adecuado para este trabajo —contesta algo molesto, pero no puedo evitar sentirme orgulloso de que está reconociendo mis habilidades.

Escucho un par de pasos retirarse, me giro y veo la punta de la capa de Chelsea dando vuelta en la esquina, retirándose. Regreso mi mirada a donde está el Amo.

La prisionera comienza a gritar, reconozco esos gritos, los escuché al pasar por el cuarto de los tronos hace unas cuantas horas, esta vez sin embargo, siento como si me estuvieran partiendo por dentro, pero me quedo calmado.

Los dos soldados que la están sosteniendo no logran controlar su cuerpo y la dejan caer, su cabeza se golpea contra el concreto.

—Querida Jane, por favor, detente. Ya tuviste tu oportunidad y no la queremos matar… aún —el Amo la ve con una mirada molesta. Ella para de torturar a la pobre chica.

El Amo dirige su mirada hacia mí.

—Instrúyela en lo básico de lo que significa ser uno de nosotros y nunca reveles quién o qué es ella. Piensa en ella como una recién transformada —su voz es clara y severa, no hay lugar a duda de lo que tengo que hacer—. Sabremos si no obedeces, e imagina que tipo de castigo te aguarda si no lo haces —su cabeza voltea hacia la chica, indicando un castigo similar. Viendo de lo que Jane es capaz no le deseo a nadie ese futuro, en especial a mí. Además de que no quiero defraudar al Amo.

Él se acerca a la chica, podría jurar que hay duda en sus pasos, se detiene después de tres y se inclina hacia ella.

—Recuerda, si es que puedes, que tú misma generaste esto. Es una lástima que no quieras ser parte de nuestros planes, hubieras sido un excelente elemento en la guardia. Pero, como siempre, eres tan terca como una mula. Esperemos que esto cambie en unos años — le dice el Amo, ella levanta sus manos e inmediatamente comienza a gritar, veo como Jane tiene su mirada clavada en ella.

El Amo se levanta y regresa a su posición original.

—Alec, Jane, ya saben que necesitan hacer —dice mientras se comienza a alejar. Ellos se le acercan, una mirada ávida en Jane. Me quedo donde estoy, si esto es lo que el Amo desea, no tengo razón para cuestionarlo, la chica está obteniendo lo que merece.

Me muevo a un lado para dejarlos que cumplan los deseos del Amo. La neblina característica de la habilidad de Alec comienza a cubrirla y a los pocos momentos, cada uno está a su lado, mordiendo sus manos y separándolas de su cuerpo.

¿Qué demonios hizo la chica? Vuelvo rápido en razón y recuerdo que esto es lo que ordenó el Amo.

Los hermanos toman cada una de sus manos. Ella saca una bolsa negra aterciopelada y las colocan dentro. Jane se ríe, disfrutando los resultados de lo que acaba de hacer.

—Buena suerte con esta bruja —me dice con la cara llena de alegría. Asiento con la cabeza. Ambos se retiran junto con los otros dos soldados.

La niebla desaparece en el instante que Alec se va. Me acerco a ella, noto que está adolorida, posiblemente esté muy débil para levantarse. Me agacho y recojo su pequeño cuerpo, envolviéndola con mis brazos. Soy capaz de percibir su aroma y es muy dulce e intoxicante. Ella reacciona y se me queda viendo.

Finalmente puedo verla bien, su rostro a pesar de la oscuridad es muy hermoso, sus facciones delicadas y elegantes. Al ver sus ojos siento una completa y total atracción hacia ella, no puedo dejar de mirarlos, se ven tan inocentes. Comienzo a sentir la necesidad de protegerla y de mantenerla a salvo, no porque el Amo lo ordenó, sino porque no puedo soportar verla nuevamente herida.

Camino por los túneles, alejándome lo más rápido que puedo de Jane y Alec.

Ella se percata de lo que sucede y me señala con su brazo hacía la dirección en que ellos se fueron, pero se detiene en el instante en que ve su brazo y se percata que no tiene sus manos; me ve con los ojos llenos de angustia. Un grito de desesperación escapa de su boca, haciéndome sentir terrible por dentro. Tan pronto como su grito comenzó se detiene, sus ojos pierden la luz que los iluminaba, su cuerpo se vuelve flácido, se ha convertido en una muñeca de trapo.

El shock de perder sus manos es demasiado, esperemos que pronto regrese en sí, posiblemente cuando la sed sea demasiada. Mi prioridad ahora es alejarla de Volterra lo más rápido que pueda y buscar un lugar seguro para ocultarla y cumplir con las órdenes del Amo.

Tengo la esperanza que esta misión sea más sencilla que la anterior. El lado positivo es que no tengo que lidiar con Alton otra vez o escuchar sus irritantes comentarios, en lugar de eso, puedo ver este hermoso rostro que en unos cuantos instantes, logró iluminar mis esperanzas y crear un extraño sentimiento dentro de mi corazón.

**_Historia beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Todos los personajes reconocibles y escenarios son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, en este caso Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes originales y la historia son propiedad del autor. El autor no está asociado con el dueño, creador o productor de la saga. No se busca violar los derechos de autor o copyright.

Muchas gracias a Leticia Eugenia _Betas FFAD_ (_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction)_ por ayudarme a Betear este documento y de transformar esta historia en algo que se pueda leer.

Gracias a Mina Rivera por el excelente banner.

Sobre todo, gracias a ustedes lectores por donar a _Fandom for México_.

Si les gusto la historia les recomiendo continuar con Solsticio, la cual sigue las aventuras de William junto con la pequeña vampira.


End file.
